<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa One shots by Endless_Stargazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623512">Danganronpa One shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_Stargazer/pseuds/Endless_Stargazer'>Endless_Stargazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_Stargazer/pseuds/Endless_Stargazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my collection of one shots I have written!</p><p>I do in fact take requests :)</p><p>Rules for requests:</p><p>1. No incest<br/>2. No NSFW (I’m still a minor)<br/>3. No characters raping the reader or the other way around<br/>4. No toxic ships (ex. Togafuka, Junko x any character, etc.)<br/>5. Please respect if I deny a request. There are things I’m not comfortable with</p><p>[Not accepting requests at the moment]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Komaeda Nagito &amp; Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Attitude: Byakuya x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Byakuya x Dyslexic!F!Reader<br/>This was requested by someone on Wattpad!<br/>Hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was strange to him, no doubt. Outside of their classes, she was the shining star of every room. She would dive straight into conversations, never hesitating. But in class, she was as quiet as a mouse. She normally said little to nothing each day. Byakuya didn't understand the sudden change in attitude. And it was killing him that he didn't. He was the smartest out of his entire class, so why couldn't he understand her change?</p><p>Seats were rearranged one day in November. Byakuya and Y/N were seated next to one another, and she didn't seem all too excited about it. She had previously sat next to Makoto, who was the only one who knew about her dyslexia. But now he was all the way across the class.</p><p>"Miss, I would really appreciate being able to sit next to Makoto again. He's really helpful with the work."</p><p>The teacher sighs. "I'm sorry Y/N, but all seats are final. Byakuya can also prove to be very helpful if you need it."</p><p>Y/N rolls her eyes and sits back down. The class begins and the teacher writes the day's notes on the board. Byakuya was a decently fast writer, so he was finished pretty quick. He glanced over at Y/N's notes, but saw nothing written.</p><p>"Hey." Byakuya whispers. "You should probably write down the notes."</p><p>"R-Right." She stutters. Y/N picks up her pencil and begins to write what she sees. Byakuya seems satisfied and goes back to reading what he wrote. After about another 20 minutes, he looks back over to Y/N's notes, and he widens his eyes. It's just a bunch of gibberish.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N." He taps her shoulder. She looks at him with a little bit of an annoyed expression. "C-Can you read?"</p><p>"Umm, yes but no." She says, trailing off. "I'll explain after school. I don't need the whole school knowing."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Little did Y/N know that with telling Byakuya that she was dyslexic, he would offer to help tutor her. He was always so cold to everyone around him, but he was soft and sweet with her. It made no sense to her, similar to how her attitude change was to Byakuya.</p><p>For months they met up everyday after school in the library, and he would teach her what the notes meant. He helped her with their math class. And he helped her improve her writing skills. Now it was February and they were together in the library.</p><p>"I have a question Byakuya."</p><p>"And that would be?" He asks, looking down at the material.</p><p>"Why are you so nice to me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like it, but you are mean to everyone. Why am I any different?"</p><p>The boy knew this question would come up eventually. At first, it was because he was interested in her. Wanted to know more about her condition. But over the course of the 3 months they spent together, he developed feelings for her. Strong ones as well. But he could never tell her that. It would make him seem weak. And he didn't want her to think less of him.</p><p>"I don't know." He said bluntly, blushing but trying to hide it. It didn't work though. Y/N noticed.</p><p>"Byakuya, are you... flustered by the question?" She asks with a smirk.</p><p>"A-Absolutely not!" He says quickly.</p><p>"And a stutter! Oh my god, do you have a crush on meeeeee?" She asks playfully.</p><p>Byakuya stayed silent. He didn't want to say anything that could make it more obvious.</p><p>"Aaaaaaaand, no more answers. Okay, well I'm going to go paint." Y/N stands up and gathers her things. Just to be a little annoying, she plants a kiss on Byakuya's cheek before skipping away.</p><p>The boy stands up and watched her skip away. "God, I don't have a crush on you. I love you."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Valentine's day came around pretty quickly. It was on a Friday though, so that meant all classes were still in session. On the plus side, they all went by pretty fast.</p><p>Byakuya had asked Y/N to meet in the courtyard instead of the library for their session. He claimed it was because the library was closed, when in reality he decided it was time to confess.</p><p>"Makoto, I don't know about this. What if she rejects me?" He asks, a little worried. Byakuya was never one to be nervous, but this was making him a wreck.</p><p>"Have you seen the way she looks at you? She won't say no. Thanks to her, you are actually nice to everyone. She's good for you."</p><p>Y/N opens the door to the courtyard and walks over to the two. "Hello boys." She greets with a smile.</p><p>"I think that's my cue to go." Makoto says. "Have fun you two." He turns around, and winks at me, before walking away.</p><p>"This was a bit of a random place to meet." Y/N points out. "And on the way here, the library had students in it. It wasn't closed."</p><p>"I know, Y/N."</p><p>"So, why are we here?"</p><p>Byakuya takes a deep breath. "Because I have a confession to make. The other day you were going on about how I have a crush on you. Well..."</p><p>"Wait, so I was right?"</p><p>Byakuya chuckles. "No, you weren't." He takes his hands into hers, staring into her eyes. "Y/N, I'm in love with you."</p><p>Y/N smiles at the teen before her. "I love you too Byakuya." She wraps her hands around his neck, freeing them from his grasp, and gently kisses him. "I always have..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breathe: Kazuichi x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning!: Kazuichi x Suicidal!F!Reader<br/>Full disclosure: I have never suffered from depression or thoughts of suicide. I have done my research for these kinds of chapters. If you have or do suffer from desperation or suicidal thoughts, please click off and get some support. You are loved!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've stopped listening to whatever the boy next to me was saying. It doesn't matter. He doesn't care about me. He's directing his conversation towards Gundham and Sonia. He never cared. He's dating me out of pity. Well, he'll be free after awhile.</p><p>"What do you think Y/N?" Kaz asks, putting an arm around me.</p><p>I just nod. "Mhmm, yeah." I put on a fake smile as they continue to talk. After awhile though, the two leave. Me and Kazuichi are left.</p><p>"Love, you aren't acting like yourself." He says, turning to me.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask.</p><p>Kazuichi sighs. "You just weren't very invested in the conversation. Sonia even brought up your Ultimate but you didn't say anything. I'm a little worried."</p><p>"Kaz, I promise, I'm okay. I'm just a little out of it today, alright? You don't have to worry." I muster up a fake smile. He tilted his head to the side with a small smile, believing my lie.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>I slam my door shut, blocking out the banging on my door and the name calling.</p><p>"He's dating you out of pity!"</p><p>"Ultimate Piano Player? Ha, isn't that already taken? God how useless are you?" Another voice laughed.</p><p>"I would hate to be Souda. Can't believe he's dating that."</p><p>I crawled away from the door and to the foot of my bed. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." I begin to whimper. I put my hands to the side of my head and begin to rock back and forth. Not another panic attack.</p><p>"God. Please. No. Leave me alone." I cry.</p><p>"Hey love, you in here?" I hear a distant voice ask. I hear the door creak open and a gasp. Suddenly I feel hands on me.</p><p>"S-stop! Go away. I don't want this again." I yell.</p><p>"Y/N. Shhh, it's me, Kaz. Just breathe." He says, wrapping me in a hug and rocking us back and forth. "Nobody is here to hurt you. Breathe."</p><p>"K-Kaz?"</p><p>"Yes, it's me, love. Don't worry." He whispers.</p><p>I don't understand why Kazuichi stays with me like this. He's probably miserable. No, he is miserable. There's no denying it. He can try to deny it all he wants, but I know the truth. It's easy for me to see behind people's mask since I've been hiding behind my own for as long as I can remember.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"I'll just be gone for maybe 20 minutes. According to Fuyuhiko whatever this is can't wait." Kazuichi said, standing up from the chair we were resting on. "Will you be fine, love?"</p><p>I fake smiles. "Absolutely. Go help him. I'll be here."</p><p>Kazuichi leaves the room and I wait a minute. After I'm sure we won't run into one another, I sneak into the kitchen and immediately grab one of the knives. "Sharp enough." I mumble. I walk back to his room and lock the door to ensure he won't walk in while I'm doing this. Or so I thought I locked the door.</p><p>I take out the knife and slide down the wall. God, is this really what I have come to? I mean, ending it all? Wait, I'm not doing this for me. It's for him. Kazuichi shouldn't have to deal with the burden that's me. Nobody should. Once I'm gone, he can go on and marry someone way better than me.</p><p>The first cut stung like hell. I watched as the blood trickled slowly down my arm. The initial pain went away, and I began inflicting more cuts. All over my arms, legs, thighs, and stomach. Might as well cause as much pain as I can to myself.</p><p>I think about 15 minutes had passed by before I finally held the knife up to my throat. This was it. Kaz would never have to deal with me again. Sonia and Gundham wouldn't have to be forced to be my friend anymore. I close my eyes tightly. I slowly raise the knife. But was immediatly stopped by the knife being slapped out of my hand.</p><p>"Y/N, love, oh my god what are you-"</p><p>I open my eyes to see Kaz standing there with a mixed look of terrified and sad. "You weren't supposed to see this." I mumble.</p><p>Kaz crouches down to my level. "Why didn't you say anything, love? I could have helped you. I could have been there for you." He tucks a piece of my (H/C) locks out of my face.</p><p>"B-Because. I'm such a burden. You only pity me. So do Sonia and Gundham. I'm absolutely useless Kaz. I know you date me only because you feel sorry. Well, break up with me and go find someone to love." I cry.</p><p>Kazuichi pulls me into a hug, careful not to hurt me with all my cuts. "God, Y/N. I had no clue you felt this way. I don't pity you at all. I can't go find anyone to love because I love you. And I already have you. I will never get tired of you, and I will never say anything to make you upset."</p><p>"I- I love you too Kaz. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for Y/N, okay? I'm glad I came back at the right time. I'm gonna help you, alright? We will get through this together."</p><p>Together. I like the sound of that. "Okay..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Captured: Fuyuhiko x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuyuhiko x F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Like hell you are going, Y/N. It's way too dangerous."</p><p>"Oh really? You said that about meetings, but yet here I am!" Y/N responds angrily.</p><p>"Young master..." Peko intervenes. But she's quickly cut off.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry but this isn't up for debate. You could get hurt. And I would hate myself if that happened."</p><p>Y/N sighs, walking over to the Yakuza boy, grabbing his hands. "I'm not gonna get hurt if you're with me. Can I please go?"</p><p>"Y/N..." Fuyuhiko's eyes soften at the girl. "I know you're the Ultimate Sharpshooter, but I don't trust myself enough to protect you."</p><p>"I trust you. And that should be enough. I'm going." Y/N turned at walked out of the room to go find Natsumi.</p><p>Fuyuhiko sighs at his girlfriend. "I just had to pick the stubborn one." Peko chuckles a little at him.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"I'm sorry I got us caught..." Y/N says, defeated.</p><p>"Hey," Fuyuhiko sat down next to the girl. "It's not your fault. I was in danger and you came to save me. I could have been dead by now. So thank you." He said, giving her a loving kiss.</p><p>Y/N puts her head on the boy's shoulder. "Thanks. I really hope we get out of here."</p><p>"We will, Y/N. We will. Peko will come for us."</p><p>The door to the cellar unlocks, and a man steps in. Both teens stand up quickly, Fuyuhiko getting in front of Y/N. The man walks up to the two. "The girl comes with us, Kuzuryuu."</p><p>"Over my dead body she's going with you. She has nothing to do with this."</p><p>"That can be arranged." The mysterious man grabs Y/N's arm.</p><p>"F-Fuyuhiko?"</p><p>The man begins to drag Y/N along, "Come on."</p><p>"Hey! No! Stop!"</p><p>Y/N gets out of the man's grasp and runs to Fuyuhiko. "Make sure Peko gets here. I don't know what's gonna happen, but just know," The man grabs her arm and begins to drag her with more force. "I love you, Fuyu. Don't forget that!"</p><p>"Y-Y/N!" Fuyuhiko runs to the door but it's too late. The door was already locked. He bangs on the door and yells. "Let me out!" But nobody comes.</p><p>"I- I love you too Y/N" He whispers, sliding down the door.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"I don't understand. You took me away from him two days ago. Why haven't you just killed me yet?" Y/N asks, looking down at the chair she's tied to.</p><p>"Because, little miss Sharpshooter, we are using you as leverage. Your boyfriend got out an hour after we dragged you away as you know. We know he's gonna try to get you back. The question is on when. Don't worry though." The man lifts up her chin. "We're still gonna kill you anyways."</p><p>"No, you aren't." A voice said. In the blink of an eye, the man is on the floor, unconscious. And towering over him is...</p><p>"Peko?"</p><p>"Thank god you're alive Y/N." Peko sighs and begins untie her restraints. "Young Master's father is refusing to let him come save you. I had to sneak out. He's been having nightmares of you dead, Y/N."</p><p>Peko finishes up and Y/N stands. "God, I need to get back to him."</p><p>"Alright, let's get going. There's a window in the back. We'll sneak out from there and get in the van I parked down the road. Here." Peko takes a gun she had hidden. "You might need it."</p><p>Y/N nods and the two sneak out, undetected. They make a break for the van Peko mentioned and managed to get away safely.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"Dad! She needs to be saved!" Fuyuhiko yells at his father. "She's my entire world! Why won't you let me go get her?!"</p><p>"Because Fuyuhiko, she's being held by a very dangerous gang. The last thing I need is to start a war. If she dies then she dies." He says. </p><p>Fuyuhiko couldn't understand. "I love this girl, dad! I fucking love her. With everything I have! And your just gonna take that away?!"</p><p>"Yes." He said bluntly.</p><p>"Well, then I don't-"</p><p>"Fuyu?" A voice called from behind Fuyuhiko. He gasps and turns around quickly.</p><p>"Y/N? Oh my god, Y/N!" He yells, running to her. They hug tightly. "I- I thought you were dead."</p><p>"I thought you were hurt or something. I was relieved when Peko told me you're okay."</p><p>Fuyuhiko releases from the hug. "Are you hurt at all? I swear I will fucking kill those guys if they layed a hand on you Y/N."</p><p>"No, I'm fine Fuyu."</p><p>Fuyuhiko's father scoffs. "I will never understand why you love this girl. She's not worth your time Fuyuhiko. But whatever." He walks out of the room.</p><p>"Come on, I'm still getting you checked out by our nurse Y/N. To be safe. And Peko, thank you so much." Peko nods at the two before leaving.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"Don't worry, she's just fine." The nurse says to Fuyuhiko. "Just make sure she gets a lot of rest."</p><p>"Thank you." Y/N says as the nurse walks out.</p><p>Fuyuhiko sits down next to her. "So, umm, about what you said in the cellar..."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Y/N asks, looking over to the boy.</p><p>"Did you really mean it?" Fuyuhiko looks at his girlfriend, putting a hand on her cheek. "Do you actually love me?"</p><p>Y/N just smiles. "Absolutely."</p><p>"Good. Because I love you too." He responds, closing the space between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmares: Nagito x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nagito x Abused!F!Reader!<br/>Warning: This does have mentions of r*pe and ab*se.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man that stood at her door was not her dad. The woman standing behind him was far from her mother. She had no where to go though. She could never run away. It would just make everything worse.</p><p>They are both drunk. It's pretty obvious. They hold a letter in their hands.</p><p>"You got a letter today. Let's read it, shall we?"</p><p>"Ha, this is good. 'Dear Y/N, L/N. It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been scouted to be The Ultimate Singer for Hope's Peak Academy. Only the best of the best are accepted, and we hope to see you there. With great regard, the Hope's Peak admission staff.' Wow I can't believe this brat actually has talent. Too bad we aren't letting you go." She laughs, tossing the letter to the side.</p><p>The man she once called her dad began walking up to her. She cowered back to the corner and whimpered.</p><p>"N-not again. Please. It hurts." The Ultimate Singer cried. The man slapped her.</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>Y/N stayed deadly silent while the two beat her relentlessly. They didn't ever stop. </p><p>"Please. J-Just stop." She cried once more.</p><p>The woman looked at her daughter and scoffed. "You know what to do with her. When you're done, lock her door. I'm gonna go get more beer." And she walked out.</p><p>"Oh yes. You are a dirty and filthy animal. You deserve what I'm about to do to you."</p><p>Y/N knew exactly what was about to happen. She screamed as he got closer.</p><p>Y/N sat up in her bed, screaming. She immediately went in the fetal position, putting her hands over her ears and rocking back and forth. But, what she didn't know was that her boyfriend was alerted of this.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N? Are you alright?" Nagito asks, rubbing his eyes. Once he can see again, he sees she's hyperventilating. "Hey, calm down love." He said, wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>"N-No!! I've had enough. No more hits. Please." She whimpered.</p><p>"Hey," Nagito whispered. "It's me love. Nagito. Your boyfriend. Nobody is here to hurt you, alright. You're safe at Hope's Peak."</p><p>It takes a few minutes for the singer to finally say something. "I-It's j-just you, r-right?"</p><p>"Yes. Your parents are in jail, alright? It's just me with you. I will never hurt you."</p><p>"I'm sorry I woke you up." She sighs, leaning into his touch once she's sure it's him.</p><p>"It's alright Y/N. I'm glad you're okay."</p><p>Nagito leads the girl next to him down, laying down with her. She turns to her side and hugs him, falling into a deep sleep. Nagito smiles at his sleeping girlfriend.</p><p>"Oh, love. I'm sorry your nightmares give you so much despair. I'm sure you hate it as much as I do."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>The room was dark and cold. Y/N was starving, her hunger pains getting worse by the minute. The chains binding her hands began to leave red marks and bruising. She wanted to cry, but no tears came out because of how dehydrated she was. Things couldn't have possibly gotten any worse for her. Or so she thought.</p><p>"Well, well." Y/N's "father" walked in to see her. "You thought you were so invincible when you were at Hope's Peak, didn't you?"</p><p>"Why? Why did you kidnap me? I moved on from my trauma, why can't you just let me?" Y/N asks, desperately. </p><p>"Ha! You made my life a living hell! I'm just returning the favor. Now, time to get back to what I was previously doing."</p><p>"N-No! please, god, no."</p><p>"Shut up, whore!" He smacks Y/N across the face. "I heard you got yourself a boyfriend. Nagito Komaeda, was it? How much you want to bet he doesn't even like you for you. He just wants your body."</p><p>"S-Stop! He does care. N-Nagito cares about me. Unlike you."</p><p>"I'm gonna teach you some respect, you brat!"</p><p>"Y/N! Wake up" Nagito shook his fiancee in another attempt to wake her up. She screamed and sat up, looking around frantically.</p><p>"G-Get away! He cares! Nagito does care!" She yells, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>Nagito sighs a little. "Oh, love. Of course I care. I will never hurt you in any way, shape, or form. Just breathe, alright?" He says, hugging the poor girl. "Nightmare or flashback?"</p><p>"F-Flashback." Y/N mumbles into The Ultimate Hope's chest, holding on for dear life.</p><p>"I'm sorry Y/N. I know those ones are harder for you." Nagito held Y/N closer to him, hoping that it would help a little.</p><p>"Thanks Nagi. I love you."</p><p>Nagito lays down with the girl in his arms. "I love you too Y/N."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?!" Y/N yells, attracting the attention of her fellow graduates.</p><p>"We came to make amends, Y/N. Come back with us." Her mother said.</p><p>"Like hell that's gonna happen. You can't force me."</p><p>Her dad grabs her arm. "You are gonna come with us. You don't have a choice."</p><p>"Hey!" Nagito walks up with Fuyuhiko and Nekomaru. "If my fiancee said she doesn't want to go with you, she's not going with you."</p><p>"Move along." Fuyuhiko says. "You wouldn't want the entire Yakuza clan on you, now would you?"</p><p>"You have no right." The woman sneers. "As if I listen to a bunch of..." </p><p>"Enough!" Y/N yells after slapping the woman in front of her. "I'm not going with you two. I'm getting married tomorrow. I have a whole life ahead of me! And..." She takes a deep breath and turns to Nagito. "I wasn't gonna say anything until tomorrow, but I might as well say it now. I'm pregnant! And it's definitely Nagito's."</p><p>Nagito gasps a little, walking up to The Ultimate Singer. "Y-You mean..?" He places a hand on her stomach and lights up. "I can't believe it! I really am lucky!" He hugs Y/N tightly, ecstatic over the news.</p><p>Y/N looked around for her parents, but they were nowhere to be found. Y/N smiled as she hugged Nagito back, finally having happiness in her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Headache: Fuyuhiko x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuyuhiko x F!Reader<br/>Warning: this chapter contains kidnapping, mentions of sex, mentions of r*pe, and blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy's words rang through Y/N's head. Over and over again. Like a pounding headache that never goes away. Tears well up in her eyes.</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>"Y/N, please, let me explain why..."</p><p>"No! Fuyuhiko stop." She snapped. Fuyuhiko's eyes sadden at the name. She never calls him by his full first name. "Y-Yesterday! Did yesterday mean absolutely nothing to you?! You told me you loved me! We even..." Y/N clear her throat. "We even had sex for the first time last night! And the next day you're gonna break up with me?!"</p><p>"Love, please! Let me..."</p><p>"Hey, what's going on here?" Kazuichi asks, walking up with Akane and Nekomaru.</p><p>"I can't believe you! This is exactly why I build up walls! Because people always leave in the end. And I guess you aren't any different." Y/N cried. Akane runs up to her side, shooting Fuyuhiko a glare and hugging the girl.</p><p>"Come on, Y/N." Akane whispered, leading the girl away from the scene.</p><p>"Wait! Y/N, please!" Fuyuhiko cried, taking a few steps in her direction. He was stopped by Kazuichi though.</p><p>"Don't you dare." Kazuichi said with a strict tone. "You hurt her. Badly. With no reason. Consider us strangers at this point." And with that, the two left to go find Akane and Y/N.</p><p>Fuyuhiko stood there, sobbing. He knew this was gonna break her. It broke him as well. But he didn't want her to die. She had so much going for herself. She didn't deserve that. Neither of them did.</p><p>Fuyuhiko wipes away his tears and pulls out his phone. He makes a call and puts the phone to his ear. "I did what you asked. Now, let Peko and my other men go."</p><p>"Good Kuzuryuu. We're letting them free right now. And don't even think about getting back together with her. We see everything." And the mysterious man hung up.</p><p>"God dammit."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>A week later</p><p>"Hey, Akane!" Y/N said into the phone.</p><p>"What's up Y/N?"</p><p>Y/N sits at her desk, facing the window. "You want to hang out today? I've been a little bored lately."</p><p>"Umm, sure! I'll be over in maybe, 10 minutes?"</p><p>"Kk!" Y/N hung up, and sighed. "God, things are so boring without him."</p><p>It had been about a week since the break up, and neither of the two were doing well. Fuyuhiko has been keeping an eye on Y/N from a distance to make sure she's still okay. Anything could happen to her now that they are broken up. And Y/N was still trying to forget that day.</p><p>She picks up a picture of the two smiling for Mahiru. It was a month ago today. They look so happy. "God, Fuyu. I wish I could-" Y/N was cut short of her sentence by a gag that was being stuffed into her mouth.</p><p>'What the fuck?!' </p><p>She thrashed around, attempting to get it off, but it was no use. She slipped out of consciousness, and was taken by the mysterious kidnapper.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"What do you mean she was taken?!" Fuyuhiko yells at Akane, who frantically called him upon discovering Y/N's trashed dorm.</p><p>"I was supposed to meet with her, but when I got here everything was trashed. We have to find her."</p><p>"I have an idea on where she is. Stay there in case she isn't where I think she is."</p><p>Fuyuhiko quickly hangs up on Akane. "Dammit! He wasn't supposed to touch her!" He turns to his men. "Go get Peko. Tell her it's an emergency."</p><p>The men leave at his command, and Fuyuhiko dials a certain number. It's answered after two rings. "What the fuck do you think you are doing here?! We had a deal!"</p><p>"No no Kuzuryuu. You've got us all wrong. We only made that deal to lure you in. Now, if you couldn't already tell, we have your girlfriend."</p><p>"How do I know you aren't fucking me over again?"</p><p>"Hmm, fair enough." There's a long silence on the other end, and then the sound of a cellar door opening. "Oh Miss Y/N! Someone's on the phone for you." The voice sneered.</p><p>"Y/N?!" Fuyuhiko said quickly.</p><p>"F-Fuyu?" A low-raspy voice asked. "Where- where are you? Where am I?!"</p><p>"Hey, love, calm down for a second and listen to me. I'm gonna come get you alright? Just listen to everything they tell you to do. They were the ones to make me break up with you long story short. I love you, and I'll see you soon."</p><p>"W-What do you mean? I don't-" Some more ruffling noises came from the phone. "Hey! I wasn't done talking to him! Let me go!" A slap noise could be heard.</p><p>"Shut up! Now, where were we Kuzuryuu?"</p><p>Fuyuhiko was fuming at the man. "You bastard! You will never lay a hand on her again! You'll be dead next time you do!" </p><p>"Oh, Fuyuhiko, you poor soul. You care too much. Now, I'll make this simple. Meet me in the alleyway we normally do our trades. Just you. None of your little assistants. Tomorrow night."</p><p>"I'll be there."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Tears were streaming down Y/N's cheeks as the man held the gun to her head. Her neck had red marks and bruising from being strangled almost to death multiple times in the 24 hours. A huge gash on her thigh from being stabbed had begun to bleed again, causing a limp for her. Many small cuts littered her body, and she was in a lot of pain. </p><p>"Please. Just let her go. She's innocent." Fuyuhiko pleaded. "You already caused her enough pain and suffering. She doesn't deserve it."</p><p>"Ehh, hurting her was just another way to get back at you. She's your weakness." The rival gang leader tighten his grip on Y/N, making her cry out in pain.</p><p>"F-Fuyuhiko..." She whimpers.</p><p>"Love, don't talk. It'll be okay." He responds softly.</p><p>"Give me one reason to let her go today. It can be anything. If it's valid I'll give her up. Even if she is a beauty."</p><p>Fuyuhiko stares at the man with a glare. "I shouldn't have to give you a reason. She's the love of my life. She poses no threat to you. Killing her would be useless. It would just make you more enemies. I can turn every gang in this town on you if you kill this girl. And I think that's the last thing you would want."</p><p>The man scowls at Fuyuhiko. He knew he was right. "Fine. But if we ever cross paths again it won't be pretty." He said, tossing Y/N to the floor. "Until we meet again." He turns around, walking away.</p><p>"Y-Y/N!" Fuyuhiko yells, running up to her side. "Don't worry, I'm gonna call Peko to come get us. Everything's gonna be okay." He quickly texted Peko a signal before attending to Y/N again.</p><p>"I-I was so scared. They... They..." Y/N continued her sobs. "They did things to me Fuyu. They r*ped me. I yelled to stop but they wouldn't and-"</p><p>"God, Y/N, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should've never broken up with you. The night before our breakup meant the world to me you know. I felt as thought we finally both trusted one another. It was amazing." Fuyuhiko says, looking down with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to get in this. I wanted to keep you away from all this. But I couldn't protect you. And I'm sorry."</p><p>"Fuyuhiko..."</p><p>"Hey!" Peko yells from the street in a van. "Get in! Hurry!"</p><p>Fuyuhiko picks up Y/N, using his shoulder to help support her. They managed to get in the back of the van, the two laying down.</p><p>Fuyuhiko dried his tears. "I'm glad you're okay. I love you, alright? Don't fucking forget it."</p><p>Y/N smiles. "I won't. I love you too." She says, before passing out due to her exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Promise: Mondo x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mondo x F!Reader<br/>In this AU, surviving your execution means everything against you gets dropped. Instead of Mondo killing Chihiro, it was actually Celeste<br/>Warning: This chapter will contain murder and s**cide attempt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Someone had to do it, Mondo..." Y/N said with a small, sad, smile. "He was going to kill Taka. I couldn't let that happen."</p><p>"But, I-" Mondo was at a loss for words proving his best friend guilty. </p><p>"I know, you're probably mad. But it's okay. It was hard to kill Hifumi. Takes away a lot of your morals, you know? But I had to do it. Taka means a lot to you. To us."</p><p>Taka walks up to Y/N with tears. "You saved my life. I could never repay you. Thank you so much." He said, hugging her tightly. </p><p>Mondo stood frozen to his spot. He didn't think it was possible. He tried his best to deny it. He tried to prove her innocent. But she admitted to it in the end. She threw away her life to save their best friend. The three of them promised to get out together.</p><p>"Mondo, don't cry. Say something." Y/N pleaded, standing in front of him.</p><p>Mondo didn't even realize he was crying. The tears were flowing silently. "We- we were all supposed to escape. Together. This never should have happened. I should have protected you! I-"</p><p>'Let's make a promise guys' Y/N said suddenly.</p><p>"Mondo, stop." Y/N says strictly, tears streaming down her face. "This was my choice, alright? I had to protect my best friends." She turns to the rest of the group, who haven't dared to say a word. "I'm sorry everyone. I didn't want to kill anyone. I just wanted to protect. And that's what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you understand why I did what I did."</p><p>'We'll all escape this hellhole. Together.'</p><p>"You can't leave us Y/N! You.... You... can't..."</p><p>'Hell yeah we will!' Mondo replies, giving a smile to the girl.</p><p>"Bro..." Taka puts a hand on his shoulder but he shakes it off.</p><p>'Language Mondo!' Taka laughs. 'We will escape together.'</p><p>"You can't leave me! You're the only thing keeping me sane! Because..."</p><p>'Come on Taka!' Mondo pats him on the back. 'Lighten up!" The two began to play fight a little, Y/N laughing at them.'</p><p>"Because..."</p><p>'You two are children!' Y/N laughed even harder, causing the boys to chuckle with her.</p><p>Mondo tried to wipe away his tears but they just kept coming. "Because I fell in love with you dammit!" He blurted out quickly.</p><p>Mondo looked at the girl he was in love with and smiled at her laugh.</p><p>"W-what? Mondo, I didn't-"</p><p>He thought, 'Man, if only I could actually confess. If only we could be something.'</p><p>"I would HAAAAAATE to ruin this moment, but it's time for the best part! Buckle up everyone!! It's gonna be emotional!!" Monokuma boomed.</p><p>"Wait, no, I need more time!" Y/N yelled.</p><p>"Toooooooo bad! I've prepared a very special punishment for Y/N L/N, The Ultimate Singer. HERE WE GO!! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!"</p><p>"Mondo, I-"</p><p>But it was too late to say anything else. Just as with Leon and Celeste, and metal choker came and dragged Y/N to her execution. It was almost unbearable to watch. At first it was sweet, but then everything went to hell. Before meeting her end, Y/N looked straight into the video monitor. "I love you too Mondo." She said, before being executed. Mondo broke down right there in the court ground. The love of his life just died in a cruel way, protecting her best friend. Like a hero.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>A day later, Mondo refused to come out of his room. Taka did as well, but not for the same reason. Mondo hated everyone. He had resorted back to the way he was before he came to Hope's Peak. Cruel to everyone and never opening up. Not only had he lost his brother, but the love of his life as well. Life wasn't treating him well at all.</p><p>He stared blankly at the wall of his room, recalling the day they made their promise.</p><p>"It's all my fault Y/N. I couldn't keep you safe. I'm weak."</p><p>He cried again for the fifth time that day, making himself so vulnerable.</p><p>"Why? You didn't deserve it."</p><p>The moments of you guys played over and over in his head again.</p><p>"God, we loved each other."</p><p>Taka stood outside his dorm, listening to the boy's cries. It made him begin to tear up as well. Nobody deserved to feel this pain.</p><p>"No, we do love each other." Mondo whispered. "Please, come back to me Y/N. The love of my life. It's selfish, but I need you with me."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Y/N emerged from the rubble of her execution site with a cough. She had been stuck for maybe a day or two? But she managed to wiggle her way out. Looking around the trial room, she noticed nobody was there. And it looked the same from Hifumi's trial. Good, no more murders happened.</p><p>She made her way out of the trial room and into the elevator. It went up slowly, making Y/N even more nervous. What if Monokuma still wanted her dead because she survived? She hoped not.</p><p>The ride finally finished, and the doors opened. Y/N looked up, but to her surprise saw everyone gathered at the red door, backs turned. So another murder did happen.</p><p>The beep of the elevator must have alerted Makoto, because he turned around, his eyes widening at the site. "Y-Y/N?!"</p><p>Everyone turned around at Makoto's sudden outburst, everyone being shocked. "Hey guys. Long time no see, right?"</p><p>"Y/N!" Taka yelled, shoving his way through to hug her. "Oh, thank god you're alive!" He cried, tears soaking her jacket. Y/N let out a small sob, hugging the boy back. "I thought you were dead."</p><p>"I survived the execution." Y/N replied softly, pulling away from the hug. "Don't cry Taka. I'm here now."</p><p>Kyoko walked up to the two, looking serious like always. "How did you live Y/N? That was a pretty brutal execution."</p><p>"I just- I'll explain later, alright? Where's Mondo?"</p><p>"He's refusing to come out for the class trial. Sakura was killed sadly. Maybe you could go get him before he gets killed."</p><p>Y/N nods and rushes down the hall. The dorms weren't that far, so she managed to get there quickly. She knocked on his dorm door lightly, not saying a word to give away who it was. She didn't get a response, so she walked in and was horrified.</p><p>Mondo was on the floor with bloody arms and legs. He had his eyes closed and a knife aimed at his heart. He was about to-</p><p>"Mondo!! No!" Y/N yelled, running and smacking the knife out of his hands. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there. "What the hell?!"</p><p>"Y-Y/N...?" He stuttered, not believing what he was seeing. "No. No you died. This is just my imagination."</p><p>"Mondo, it's real. I'm alive." She crouched down to his level, grabbing his hand. "I survived the execution. God Mondo, we're you really going to end everything? I- I wanted you to live!"</p><p>Mondo's eyes began to water. "My god, you are alive. You're alive!" He yelled, pulling the singer into a hug, sobbing. Y/N also began to cry, holding the male close to her. </p><p>"I meant it, you know? I love you." Y/N mumbled. The Biker pulled away from the hug and tilted her chin up, giving her a loving kiss.</p><p>"Never leave me again, alright? I love you too much for that." He smiled. "Come on, we've got a friend to avenge."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Drivers License: Gundham x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a songfic<br/>Song: drivers license by Olivia Rodrigo<br/>Gundham x F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Got my drivers license last week. Just like we always talked about."</p><p>Y/N drove aimlessly down the road. Not to anywhere specific. To feel that feeling again. To feel him again.</p><p>'Cause you were so excited for me to finally drive up to your house'</p><p>Everything about him still lingered on her. His smell. His touch. His lips. Everything. But not on her, in her car.</p><p>'But today I drove through the suburbs. Crying 'cause you weren't around'</p><p>He had never been in her car. She couldn't even drive when they were dating. Yet, everything about the car reminded her of him. Why?</p><p>'And you're probably with that blonde girl who always made me doubt.'</p><p>Because he was the one who encouraged her to do everything. Even getting her drivers license. He was everything to her. But yet, he's not sitting there next to her. He's probably with Sonia.</p><p>'And I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one.'</p><p>Gundham stared aimlessly out his window, regretting everything. He hurt the Ultimate Lyricist. Badly. And for what? Sonia Nevermind, The Ultimate Princess?</p><p>No, it was her fault. She kissed him first. He pushed away, but Y/N saw before. The Breeder had no time to explain himself.</p><p>'And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone'</p><p>He's been trying to contact her for days. Weeks even. But she won't pick up. Maybe because of driving classes, but she should have her license by now. God how she was so excited.</p><p>'Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me. 'Cause you said forever now I drive alone past your street.'</p><p>She was so excited that she wrote a song about him. Them. Their relationship. She said forever.</p><p>Guess she didn't mean it.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>'Today I drove through the suburbs and pictured I was driving home to you'</p><p>"I can't keep driving you everywhere Y/N. You have a car and a driver's license. What's stopping you from driving?" Kazuichi asked the girl on their way to school.</p><p>Y/N stared out the window. "Scared of crashing, I guess."</p><p>Kazuichi knew what had happened, and knew that's why she didn't want to drive. Gundham was everything to her, and the reason she was even excited to start driving. Now doing that simple task is heartbreaking for her.</p><p>"Hey, are..." Kaz sighed, pulling up to the school. "Are you okay with what happened?"</p><p>'Red lights. Stop signs'</p><p>"I'm fine." She said bluntly, exiting the car.</p><p>Walking up to the school, everything seemed slow motion. Everyone knew about the breakup. Y/N was trying not to cry. It would make her seem weak.</p><p>'I still see your face in the white cars, front yards.'</p><p>Sonia tried her hardest not to laugh. She wanted to make her miserable. Looking at her sad like this made her super happy. But Gundham looked at the girl he had lost with sadness.</p><p>'Can't drive pass the places we used to go to.'</p><p>He walked up to her, drawing the attention of everyone around them. "My dark queen..." He said, but she ignored him. She couldn't do this. "Please, speak with me." He said to her back. "Why are you avoiding me...?"</p><p>Y/N turned around, tears in her eyes. "'Cause I still fucking love you, babe."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>'I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way, for no one.'</p><p>"Kaz, I miss him so much." Y/N cried into her pillow, finally letting herself go.</p><p>"I know Y/N. I know."</p><p>'And I just can't imagine how it you could be so okay, now that I'm gone.'</p><p>She drove again. Alone, without Kazuichi. No destination in mind. Just a way to feel him once again.</p><p>Who knew it could hurt so badly?</p><p>'Cause you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me.'</p><p>She ended up at his house. Pulled up right to the front. He saw her, but never walked out. Why was that?</p><p>Because of Sonia Nevermind.</p><p>She walked out of the house, an evident smirk upon her face. They were together. Y/N shouldn't care though, right? They were broken up. Right? None of it should matter.</p><p>Right?</p><p>'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street.'</p><p>She did her best to ignore it. She drove to a cliff, that leads down to an ocean. The perfect view. She sat down, looking out. It brought back memories. They used to spend a lot of time out here together.</p><p>Where they first talked about getting her driver's license.</p><p>'Yeah, you said forever now I drive alone past your street.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stalker: Shuichi x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by someone on Wattpad<br/>Shuichi x F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He- He wasn't meant to survive. I thought he was going to die in that school. And I could finally be free. Free from his unhealthy obsession with me. Free from the routine I had to call "normal". Free from my life with him. Free from the fear.</p><p>Yet, he emerged from the rubble with two other girls. I felt tears forming in my eyes. My brother glanced at me with a worried look. "Y/N..." He said softly. He was the only one who knew about what he had done.</p><p>"He... He wasn't supposed to..." I couldn't form full sentences. I was scared. Scared for my life at this point. The tears in my eyes made their way down to my cheeks quickly. My brother hugged me, trying to calm me down. "What am I gonna do?!"</p><p>"We have to report him to the police Y/N. This isn't legal. And you're fearing for your life." He explained calmly.</p><p>"Yeah, but he's a celebrity now! Nothing's gonna happen to him."</p><p>"I won't let him near you, alright? You'll be safe."</p><p>"I wouldn't. He's dangerous."</p><p>"We will cross that bridge when it comes, alright?" He sighs, checking the time. "Why don't you head to bed, alright? You still have school tomorrow."</p><p>I nod and head into my room. After closing the door, I try to control my crying but it doesn't work.</p><p>He's alive. And he'll be coming back to get me. Soon.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"You hear he's coming back today?"</p><p>"Yeah, heard he's not the same person anymore."</p><p>"I also heard that he remembers everyone."</p><p>"Y/N must be so happy!"</p><p>"I always thought there was something weird going on with them."</p><p>"Whatever, she'll be stoked."</p><p>Rumors started flooding around that'll he'll be back today. But he's also not the same person. I should be relieved, right? It means that he won't continue what he was doing before he left, right?</p><p>Walking through the halls, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My own thoughts were drowning everything else out. So, I wasn't really suprised when I accidentally bumped into someone. </p><p>"Oh, god. I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, picking up my stuff. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm-"</p><p>"Y/N?" An all too familiar voice asked. Oh god, not this early. I wasn't expecting to see him until school actually started!</p><p>I stood up, slowly turning around to face the person who caused me pain for so long. The person I wanted to die so I could finally be free. My stalker.</p><p>Shuichi Saihara.</p><p>"Hey, can we..." He looked around, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Can we talk by chance?"</p><p>I don't respond, I only nod at him.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"What do you remember?" I immediately ask when we reach a classroom.</p><p>Shuichi turns to me, kind of sizing me up. "Only the basics. Your name and what you look like. I've also heard that we were best friends? Lovers even..."</p><p>So, he doesn't remember any of it? "Oh no Shuichi. It was so much more than that."</p><p>"What do you mean...?"</p><p>"Well, our relationship was very... forced and strained."</p><p>Shuichi looked at me with a confused look, tilting his head. "As in..."</p><p>Tears begin to blur my vision. "Well, god there's no way to say this gently. You stalked me. Had an unhealthy obsession with me. Forced me to do things I didn't want to do. You caused me so much pain and threatened to end my life if I ever tried to get away." I cried, falling to the floor, the memories flooding my mind once again.</p><p>(3rd person POV)</p><p>Shuichi looked down at the girl, feeling extremely guilty. A small part of him was trying to urge him to hurt her. To cause her pain. Because she was his. But that's not the case. And Shuichi knew that.</p><p>"Y/N..." He said, stepping towards her.</p><p>"N-No! Don't come over here!" She yelled, rocking back and forth, sobbing.</p><p>"Listen Y/N. I have absolutely no intention of hurting you at all. The old me is gone. I would never do that to you." He explained, slowly sitting next to the girl.</p><p>"How do I know you aren't lying?!"</p><p>Shuichi took a deep breath, looking forward. "I can't erase what I did before. And if I could I would. But all I can change is now and the future. If you want me out of your life I will leave. I won't ever bother you again. You'll be free from my burden. I'll only stay with you if you let me. I want to help you recover from whatever horrible thing I did to you. You didn't deserve it, and the new me knows that. But I'll only help you if you allow me to." He looks over to her, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Y/N was shocked at his response. The old him would have told her to suck it up and stay with him, or else she would die. But this guy was actually giving her a choice in the matter. Maybe he truly had changed in that school.</p><p>So for the first time in almost two years, Y/N looked up at the boy next to him and gave a genuine smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. More Hearts Than Mine: Mondo x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a songfic<br/>Song: More hearts than mine by Ingrid Andress<br/>Mondo x F!Reader<br/>This chapter contains implications of sex and murder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I can't wait to show you where I grew up.'</p><p>"Mondo!! Come on, my parents will love you!" I dragged my boyfriend by the arm, up the stairs of my childhood home.</p><p>'Walk you around the foothills of my town.'</p><p>"I- I don't know Y/N. I'm super nervous." He responded, scratching his neck a little. "I'm not good with parents."</p><p>'Probably feel like you've been there before. After hearing all the stories I've been telling you, for six months now.'</p><p>I sighed and walked over to stand in front of him. "Hey, listen." I look up and take his hands. "I promise, everything is going to be fine. Just trust me, they are really nice people."</p><p>'We'll probably have to sleep in separate bedrooms.'</p><p>Mondo leans down, tenderly kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing my boyfriend back. "Okay, I trust you." He whispers.</p><p>'Pack a shirt for church because we'll go.'</p><p>I smile, knocking on the door of my home. It immediately opens, revealing my mom smiling at me. "Y/N! Oh how we missed you!" She says, hugging me tightly.</p><p>"Hi mom!" I said, hugging her back.</p><p>'I'm not trying to scare you off but I just thought that we should talk a few things out before we hit the road.'</p><p>"And who is this?" She asks, looking at Mondo.</p><p>"This is Mondo. My boyfriend. I told you about him awhile back." I smile, looking over at him.</p><p>"Hello Mrs. L/N. It's nice to meet you." He greets, waving a hand.</p><p>"Oh goodness Mondo, don't be ridiculous! Call me M/N!" (Mom's name) Mom smiles, hugging Mondo tightly.</p><p>'If I bring you home to momma, I guess I better warn ya. She falls in love a little faster than I do.'</p><p>"Dad's gonna like him." She whispers, walking back to the kitchen.</p><p>"Well, come on in!" I gesture to the house, a huge grin on my face. Mondo laughs at me, walking in. He looks around for awhile, taking in our home for the next week.</p><p>"Dad?" I yell, walking into the living room. Sure enough, there he is getting something ready. "Hey dad!"</p><p>He looks back, seeing me and Mondo. "Hey Y/N! Didn't know you were home!" He gets up, hugging me tightly. "How've you been?"</p><p>'And my dad'll check your tires, pour you whiskey over ice and take you fishing but pretend that he don't like you, oooooh.'</p><p>"I've been great. Actually, there's someone I want you to meet!" I release from the hug, walking next to Mondo, grabbing his hand. "This is Mondo Owada! My boyfriend.</p><p>"Boyfriend?"</p><p>"Hello Mr. L/N. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says, holding out a hand. My dad eyes it and shakes it.</p><p>"Hmm, I'll be watching you." He says. "Hey honey, I'm gonna take Mondo here to go fishing before dinner."</p><p>"Be back in two hours!" Mom yells back.</p><p>Mondo looks at my dad a little. "Oh, I'm not sure about that sir-"</p><p>"Oh come on babe! Just go!" I encourage. "I'll be here with my mom! Go spend time with my dad!" I smile.</p><p>Mondo looks at me with a little uncertainty. I make a slight nod gesture towards my dad, telling him silently to go. "Alright, let's go." He says.</p><p>Mondo and my dad leave the house, and I help my mom finish dinner.</p><p>'If we break up, I'll be fine.'</p><p>"I don't think your dad likes me." Mondo says on our bed, watching me unpack.</p><p>"He's just pretending. I'm sure he likes you already. He's always wanted a boy. But he got two girls instead."</p><p>The biker stands up and walks next to me, leaning against the dresser. "I'm just nervous I guess. I've never met the family before. This is all new to me."</p><p>I close the drawer, turning towards Mondo. "And you're doing great, alright? Don't worry!"</p><p>Mondo smiles at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Okay, I'll try not to." He says, kissing me passionately.</p><p>I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. The kiss becomes heated, and I jump up and wrap my legs around him, with his hands supporting me.</p><p>"The... the rooms... they're soundproof..." I say, my breathe heavy. Mondo smirks at me, placing me down on my bed, tugging both of our shirts off.</p><p>"Good, because I don't need your dad hearing what I'm about to do to you." He kisses me once again.</p><p>'But you'll be breaking, more hearts than mine.'</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>'My sister's gonna ask a million questions.'</p><p>"So, what's your talent Mondo?" S/N (sister's name) asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm the Ultimate Bike Gang Leader." He responds, playing with my hand on the table.</p><p>"And are you known for cheating?"</p><p>"No, I'm not."</p><p>"What about-"</p><p>"S/N, give it a rest alright?" I intervene.</p><p>'Say anything she can to turn you red.'</p><p>"Oh come on! I'm asking the important stuff! Like, have you guys had sex yet?"</p><p>Mondo immediately goes red. "Umm, well..."</p><p>"Ha! Gotcha!" She triumphs.</p><p>"Whatever. Come on Mondo, my friends are waiting, alright?" I say, glaring at my sister. The two of us get up and leave the house.</p><p>'And when you meet my high school friends they'll buy you drinks and fill you in.'</p><p>"Wait, so you were all friends before Hope's Peak?"</p><p>"Yes we were! Y/N just had to move and harvest her talent." BF/N (best friend name) rolls their eyes playfully. "Oh my god!! Do you remember the time you got super drunk at that one party and almost kissed my brother?!"</p><p>"Oh my god, you didn't need to bring that up!!" I laugh. Mondo looks at the group with a smile.</p><p>"Okay, okay." R/N (random name) intervenes. "What about the time BF/N accidentally bought a chicken when on whatever drugs they were on! That was hilarious!"</p><p>'On all the crazy nights, I can't outlive.'</p><p>Mondo grabs my hand, giving it a squeeze with a smile. He leans in. "Sounds like you all had a ton of fun." He whispers</p><p>"Oh yeah, it was fun. A lot of good times here and at Hope's Peak." I smile.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>'If I bring you home to momma...'</p><p>"Mondo! Please, don't go! You can't leave!" I cried, desperate for him not to leave.</p><p>"Y/N, I'm sorry, but I have to. I don't want to put you at risk anymore than I already do. Bike gangs are so dangerous. You just got jumped by one just because you're my girlfriend!" Mondo says, tears streaming down his face while he packs his stuff. "The train to Hope's Peak leaves in an hour. I'll be on it."</p><p>'I guess I better warn ya. She feels every heartache I go through.'</p><p>I watch with pain as Mondo walks out the door. Mom comes by my side, hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry honey. It's okay." She cries. I know she's hurting as well. She loved Mondo just as much as I do.</p><p>'And if my daddy sees me crying he'll pour some whiskey over ice and tell a lie and say he never really liked you.'</p><p>My dad hands me a cup, smiling softly at me. "If it makes you feel better, I never liked him anyways." He chuckles, sadness evident in his tone. </p><p>I set the cup down, grabbing my jacket. I needed to get out of the house. I walked for awhile, reaching the lake in my town. I sat on the picnic bench, looking out on the horizon.</p><p>'Ooooh, if we break up, I'll be fine.'</p><p>I didn't know what to think. Mondo was doing what was in my best interest. But it was super random as well. Like everything is a set up.</p><p>"Well well, he took the bait." A deep voice said behind me. I jumped up, coming face to face with the guy who jumped me.</p><p>"G-get back!" I say, fearing the worst.</p><p>"We needed him to break up with you so we could use you. He'll do anything for you you know? You're his weakness. We'll just use you to fend him out of our territory and then kill you! That simple!"</p><p>"I'll die before ever letting you take me." I speak up. The man walked closer to me, harshly grabbing my arm.</p><p>"We can make this easy you know?" He says, smiling crazily. "Or I could kill you right here right now."</p><p>"Over my dead body!" A person yelled, and a gunshot rang. The guy immediately fell down, holding his stomach. And behind him was none other than Mondo Owada. "Think twice before touching her."</p><p>'But you'll be breaking more hearts than mine.'</p><p>"M-Mondo!" I yelled, running to him, hugging him tightly. "Thank god you came back."</p><p>He dropped the gun, wrapping his arms around me with security. "I'm so glad you're alive. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed!"</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. We're safe now. That's all that matters." I say, letting tears of joy run down my face.</p><p>'You'll be breaking... more hearts than mine..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pregame: Kiibo x Mukuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by someone on Wattpad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But why do I have to be the one to go on the date? You set it up." Mukuro complained to her twin.</p><p>"Ugh, I set it up because I feel bad for the guy. Now come on! This is what you signed up for as my second in command!"</p><p>An audible sigh escaped The Ultimate Soldier's lips. This isn't what she signed up for. Not to go on dates for Junko. But there's no use in complaining to a stubborn sister. "Fine. How long do I have until I meet the guy?"</p><p>Junko whipped out her phone to check the time. "Two hours! Now shoo! I have work to do."</p><p>The girl walked out of the room to get changed into disguise. She hated wearing what Junko wears, but like she proclaimed before, no use in complaining. Hopefully she could just run this as smoothly as possible</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"Hello! Are you Miss Junko?" Mukuro looks up from her phone to see...</p><p>A robot...?</p><p>'What the hell Junko?'</p><p>She caught herself staring, clearing her throat. "Umm, yeah I am! Sorry. I'm Junko Enoshima." Mukuro said in the voice of her sister.</p><p>A smile appears on Kiibo's face, solely for the reason that she hasn't addressed that he's not human. "My name is K1-B0, but call me Kiibo, alright?" He introduced himself, sitting down across from her.</p><p>"Kiibo. I like that." She smiled. "Hey, I need to go to the bathroom, so just give me one minute."</p><p>Kiibo nodded at the twin, and she walked off to the restaurant's bathroom. As soon as she found it, she pulled out her phone, calling Junko.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"A robot?!" Mukuro groaned.</p><p>Junko was immediately bored with the conversation. "Oh come on sis, it's not that bad! Just think of him as human I guess."</p><p>"Easy for you to say!"</p><p>"Look, you are already there. Can't back out now."</p><p>Mukuro pinched the bridge of her nose. "You owe me big time for this one." She said, hanging up.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>The date was going, surprisingly well for Mukuro and Kiibo. He was actually acting like a normal human, much to Mukuro's surprise. And Kiibo was surprised that "Junko" wasn't a stuck up jerk like a lot of celebrities.</p><p>"Wait, her name is Mukuro?" Kiibo asks.</p><p>Mukuro shrugs, talking about herself. "Yeah, she's my twin sister. The Ultimate Soldier."</p><p>"Interesting. What's it like having siblings? I've learned that lots of people don't like them."</p><p>"Well, it's a mix of many emotions. You love them but they can get pretty annoying."</p><p>"Love?" Kiibo looks at the twin with uncertainty. "I don't think I've ever heard of that."</p><p>Mukuro realized that she was talking to a robot. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I-"</p><p>"Don't worry Junko. It's fine, I promise." He smiles.</p><p>Kiibo didn't know what he was feeling right now. "Junko" had mentioned love, but he wasn't sure. Maybe he was on another level of happy? Emotions were a tough thing for him to understand. A human could feel one way one minute, and then completely change the next. It was confusing to him!</p><p>Mukuro was saddened when Kiibo called her Junko. She was actually enjoying herself at this date. But she would never be able to see him again. He found Junko attractive. Not her. And she couldn't keep pretending to be Junko. That's just lying to the poor boy.</p><p>"Anyways, are you ready to head out?" Mukuro asks, standing up.</p><p>Kiibo nods, and they leave the restaurant after paying. The two had an awkward tension while walking down the road. Mukuro kept glancing over at the robot, small smiles appearing on her face.</p><p>They reach Mukuro's house, stopping in front of the house.</p><p>"Well, I had fun..." Mukuro smiles awkwardly.</p><p>Kiibo sighs, looking at her. "I did too Junko. I hope we can do this again sometime."</p><p>"Umm, well..." Mukuro trails off, looking at the house. "I'm not entirely sure. I don't think I'm looking for a relationship. But, I could introduce you to my sister."</p><p>"I would love to meet her sometime. Thank you for being honest about this." Kiibo responds, walking away. He turns and gives the solider a wave. Finally, he disappears into the distance.</p><p>Mukuro smiles, walking into the house.</p><p>"Soooooo, how did it go?!" Junko asks, never facing her.</p><p>"Actually, better than I thought. Although, it's not gonna work out between you two."</p><p>Junko finishes up whatever she was doing, turning to her look-a-like. "Really? Well, wasn't expecting it to! Thanks I guess!"</p><p>Mukuro nods at her twin, and heads straight to the bathroom to finally get all of the makeup she was wearing off. She hated makeup.</p><p>That night, all Mukuro could think about was Kiibo. He had left a mark on her. There was something special about him. Unique. And it wasn't because of his appearance. He was always asking questions, which lead to even more. And she liked that about him.</p><p>She fell asleep, a smile apparent upon her face. She had a feeling things might work out between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Protection: Kiyotaka x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kiyotaka x Depressed!Insecure!F!Reader <br/>Soulmate AU <br/>Warning: This chapter contains bullying, self harm, and self starvation. In this AU, your soulmate can receive every pain you do. Those can include internal, external, and self inflicted</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N walked up to Hope's Peak, dreading the day. 'Just breathe and smile. They'll never know.' She does just that. Takes a deep breathe and puts on a fake smile, pulling down her sleeves a little.</p><p>"Hey! Y/N!" One of Y/N's good friends, Mondo, yells. </p><p>'Act happy. We can't have them finding out'</p><p>Y/N runs up to the group and immediately jumps on her friend, Taka's, back. "Heeeeeellllloooo!"</p><p>Taka immediately supported her. "You might give me a heart attack one day, Y/N." He laughs.</p><p>"God, just become a couple already." Chihiro sighs.</p><p>Y/N fakes a laugh. "I'm still looking for my soulmate!" She proclaims. She lied about that. Her soulmate would never want her.</p><p>"Whatever." Mondo shakes his head. Y/N gets down and faces the group, plastering a fake smile on her face. Her eyes wander around the court yard, before seeing her friend, Kaede, waving her over.</p><p>"I'll catch you guys at lunch." She says, walking to join them.</p><p>Taka sighs. "She was super light when she jumped on me."</p><p>"She did look thinner." Chihiro notes. "I'm a little worried."</p><p>"And her smile seemed forced. We gotta figure out what to do." Mondo crosses his arms, looking over at the girl.</p><p>"I'll talk to her guys. Don't worry." Taka reassures the group.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Taka sat with Mondo after his talk with Y/N.</p><p>"She insisted she was okay. I didn't push her any further." Taka says, a small frown apparent on his face.</p><p>"We just need to keep an eye on her I guess. I'm still worried."</p><p>"Yeah, well I guess that's... ow!" Taka suddenly felt a sharp pain on his wrist. He pulled up the sleeve, revealing a new fresh cut and scar forming.</p><p>Mondo looks at the boy's arm. "Your soulmate too. We need to find them quick."</p><p>Taka suddenly had a thought. "What if... what if Y/N is my soulmate? And this confirms what's been happening."</p><p>"It's a long shot Taka, but if that is true maybe what she's doing is ten times worse than we think."</p><p>Taka clutched his stomach, feeling really bad hunger pains. "They don't eat either. The hunger pains are getting worse each day."</p><p>"Hey guys!" Y/N says, walking up to the two, ignoring the pain in her stomach.</p><p>"Hi Y/N." Mondo responds.</p><p>Y/N held her hand up to wave at the two, but quickly remember what she had just done to her wrist. So she put her hand back down, making the movement seem very awkward. Taka noticed this.</p><p>"Hey, what was that you just did?"</p><p>'Play it off Y/N. Be smooth and subtle'</p><p>"Don't know what you're talking about Taka!"</p><p>Before Taka can answer, Mondo interjects. "You're lying." He said bluntly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Mondo's right Y/N. Why are you hiding your wrist?"</p><p>'Real smooth Y/N. Now they are onto you. Figure something out. They don't care about you.'</p><p>Y/N takes a deep breathe, trying to push the thoughts away. "I'm not lying. I'm not trying to hide my wrist. See look." Y/N holds out her wrist to show the boys. "There's just a scratch from when I fell. Nothing to hide." She smiles brightly.</p><p>Taka saw right through the lie. He was upset that she was lying but also a little excited. Because this confirms that they are soulmates. And Taka has had a massive crush on Y/N for awhile. So he decided to buy it. "Alright Y/N."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>'Useless'</p><p>Slice</p><p>'Trash'</p><p>Slice</p><p>'Disgusting'</p><p>Slice</p><p>The blood pooled out of her newly made cuts. She hated causing her soulmate pain, but this is how she copes. What the voice makes her do.</p><p>'Good Y/N. Good.'</p><p>Y/N cleaned up the blood, and did her best to hide all of the marks she had just created. A soft knock was heard at her door.</p><p>"Come in!" She yelled, putting on a fake smile and cheerful voice.</p><p>The door opens to reveal a worried looking Taka. "Hey, Y/N. Can we talk?"</p><p>"Sure!" She says with a smile, sitting on her bed. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>"Well, I know it hasn't been that long since we last talked. Maybe a week or two? But I'm really worried about you! And..." Taka looks down at the corner, eyeing something.</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>The knife.</p><p>"Y/N..."</p><p>'You dumbass. Can't do one thing right!'</p><p>"Yes...?"</p><p>'Might as well go jump off a building. He doesn't care.'</p><p>He walked towards it, noticing the blood on it. "You... you lied to me...?"</p><p>'Imagine thinking he actually cares! Pathetic!'</p><p>The girl stayed silent, not daring to say a word. She didn't know who to answer. The thoughts, or the boy she's loved for awhile.</p><p>'You can never get rid of me Y/N. I'm apart of you. He isn't.'</p><p>"JUST SHUT UP!" Y/N yelled, covering her ears. Taka was taken back at the sudden outburst. Looking at her, she's freaking out. "God, leave me alone! Get out of my head!" She cried.</p><p>"Y-Y/N!" Taka took a step forward, reaching a hand.</p><p>"Don't!" She yelled, looking at the boy. "Go! You shouldn't be friends with someone like me! I'm broken. I'm a freak!" She cried.</p><p>"That's not true Y/N..." The boy said softly, taking a seat next to her. "You are amazing in every way. You aren't broken. You're perfect to me." He grabbed her hands from her ears, taking them in his own. She looked at the hall monitor with uncertainty. "I've known for awhile that we are soulmates. That's why I came back to talk to you. You starve yourself, and self harm. I feel all of it."</p><p>"Taka..."</p><p>"I can't bear the thought of you finally ending everything Y/N! I love you so much. Please, stop hurting yourself."</p><p>'Y/N, you damn fool! Don't listen to him! He's a manipulative liar!'</p><p>"Why would you ever love someone like me? I'm disgusting trash. Everyone says it. The voice in my head says it. It's true."</p><p>Taka looked at the girl talking bad about herself. "Voice in your head? I don't know what it tells you, but I promise it's wrong. And I'm so so sorry that you've been going through this alone."</p><p>Y/N's tears fell faster from her face. No one ever cared about her. Not since her dad died. He was the only one who cared. The one who helped her become the Ultimate T/N. He always told her she would be the best at it. He was the only one who believed in her. But he's gone. Murdered.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. No one ever cares. I'm all alone." She whimpered, holding onto his hands, finally getting the attention she needed.</p><p>Taka gave Y/N a soft and reassuring smile. "You have absolutely no reason to apologize." He pulls her into a careful hug, kissing her forehead lightly.</p><p>Y/N nuzzled into his chest, slowly falling into a deep sleep.</p><p>Once Taka was sure that his soulmate was asleep, he lied on the bed, holding her in his arms. Before falling asleep, he whispered to her. "Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm alive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. homecoming queen? Rantaro x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a songfic!<br/>Song: homecoming queen? by Kelsea Ballerini<br/>Rantaro x Depressed!F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Hey homecoming queen. Why do you lie?'</p><p>"And this year's homecoming queen is Y/N L/N!" The teacher announced. Everyone cheered as the girl took the stage.</p><p>Y/N L/N, The Ultimate Beauty. She had everything every girl wanted. She won so many pageants, won homecoming queen every year at Hope's Peak. But nobody knew. She was faking everything.</p><p>'When somebody's mean? Where do you hide?'</p><p>Rantaro Amami watched as the girl of his dream collected her crown. Her eyes sparkled under the light. Her H/C hair complemented her skin tone. And her award winning smile finished the look.</p><p>But Rantaro didn't know either. She was faking it. The smile. The happiness. Everything.</p><p>'Do people assume you're always alright?'</p><p>She locked eyes with her crush, Rantaro. Her grin grew even wider, causing both to blush madly. He planned on confessing to her tonight. But Y/N planned on staying away from him. If he saw how she was when alone, she thought he would be disgusted.</p><p>'Been so good at smiling, most of your life.'</p><p>The night died down, and couples slowly trickled out of the party. The homecoming queen decided to stay longer with her friends. </p><p>Rantaro watched her from a distance, trying to build up courage to go talk to her. His best friend Kaede just happen to have notice his struggle.</p><p>"Go talk to her!" She urged, pushing him forward.</p><p>'Look damn good in the dress.'</p><p>"I don't know Kaede. What if she doesn't want to go out with me?"</p><p>He glanced at the girl again, chatting with her friends happily. Too bad it was all fake.</p><p>'Zipping up the mess. Dancing with your best foot forward.'</p><p>Y/N noticed Rantaro staring at her. She spoke to her friends really quickly, before walking over to him. Rantaro started to mentally prepare himself to have a conversation with her.</p><p>"Hey Taro!" She smiled to her friend.</p><p>The boy awkwardly waved at her. "Hey! Congrats on the crown."</p><p>'Does it get hard?'</p><p>"Thanks!" She smiles at him, hiding the blush from her face.</p><p>"So, I was wondering... ummm... well... I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?" The boy asks super awkwardly.</p><p>She wanted to decline. She wanted to tell him that he wouldn't want her. She wanted to explain how fake it all was. But she couldn't. So she just nods her head energetically.</p><p>'To have to play the part? Nobody's feeling sorry for ya.'</p><p>The two plan a date. The entire time, she acts excited. In reality, she's scared. Scared that he's gonna learn that everything's fake. That she's a fake. That she isn't perfect in any way.</p><p>'What if I told you the world wouldn't end? If you started showing what's under your skin.'</p><p>Her friends drove her home that night. She thanked them, just like always.</p><p>The house was dead quiet, her parents probably out at a fancy dinner like always. They never checked up on their daughter. They probably didn't care either.</p><p>She finally changed out of her fancy clothes, taking a long shower. She got out, doing her normal skin care routine, despite not wanting to do it. But she has to keep her perfect skin.</p><p>'What if you let them all in on the lie?'</p><p>Laying down in bed, the tears immediately began. She wanted someone to talked to. She wanted someone to worry about her. She wanted someone there.</p><p>'Even the homecoming queen cries.'</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>'Hey homecoming queen, how's things at home?'</p><p>Y/N lied on her boyfriend's chest, paying attention to the movie with him. She didn't want to be at home right now. Her parents would probably find a reason to tell her that she's useless. But Rantaro didn't need to know that.</p><p>Her phone rang suddenly, displaying her father's name.</p><p>"It's my dad, I'll be right back." She plastered a fake smiles, walking out of the room.</p><p>'Still walking on eggshells when that curtain's closed?'</p><p>She cautiously picked up the phone. "Hello?"</p><p>"Where are you?" A voice yelled.</p><p>"At my boyfriend's house." She said, fighting back tears.</p><p>'Did your daddy teach you how to act tough?'</p><p>"You didn't care to tell anyone where you went?!"</p><p>"Honey, maybe you should calm down..."</p><p>"Shut it!" Y/N flinched at the yelling, hanging up the phone.</p><p>'Or more like your momma, sweep it under the rug?'</p><p>Tears fell from her face. She had no clue what to do about her home life. She couldn't talk to anyone about it. Everyone thinks she's perfect with no problems. She had to keep that up.</p><p>'What if I told you the world wouldn't end, if you started showing what's under your skin?'</p><p>Rantaro walked in, seeing Y/N in tears.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, walking over and giving her a hug.</p><p>She couldn't take it anymore. She bursts, telling him everything. From everything at home to how sad she feels with no one to talk to.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry." He stutters, taking in all the information. "I had no clue how sad you were."</p><p>'What if you let them all in on the lie?'</p><p>She looked up at the boy, tears glistening in her eyes. Her voice lowered to a low whisper."Even the homecoming queen cries..."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>'Yeah, what if I told you the sky wouldn't fall?'</p><p> </p><p>Y/N packed her stuff quickly, attempting to avoid her parents. She was moving in with Rantaro, where she was much happier. She had been sneaking in every now and then to get necessities, but this time she and Rantaro were grabbing all of her stuff.</p><p>'If you lost your composure, said to hell with it all.'</p><p> </p><p>The door to her room swung open forcefully, revealing her dad, looking furious.</p><p>"About time you got home!"</p><p>Rantaro stood in front of Y/N as protection, her grabbing his arm.</p><p>"I was just leaving." She responded.</p><p>'Not everything pretty sparkles and shines.'</p><p> </p><p>Her dad chuckles loudly. "As if, you are staying home. We would be ruined if everyone heard that our perfect daughter ran away with some delinquent."</p><p>"He's not a delinquent!" She yelled back, immediately realizing what she had done.</p><p>"Come on, we're leaving." Rantaro declares, picking up the rest of the stuff.</p><p>'And even the homecoming queen cries.'</p><p>Y/N's mom enters the room, attempting to calm her husband down while the teens finish packing.</p><p>Grabbing all of Y/N's stuff, they bolt out of the house, never looking back.</p><p>'Hey homecoming queen.'</p><p>Later that night, Y/N lied with Rantaro in his room. It was quiet, the two enjoying one another's company.</p><p>'Why do you lie?'</p><p>"Thank you for helping me get out." She said, cuddling into the boy. He smiles at her softly.</p><p>"Of course. Nobody deserves to be treated like that."</p><p>'When somebody's mean.'</p><p>"Yeah, they really don't." She said, drifting off into a deep sleep on her boyfriend's chest. He draped a blanket over them, falling asleep with her.</p><p>'Where do you hide?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. For Her: Byakuya x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a songfic!<br/>Song: For Her by Chris Lane<br/>Byakuya x F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'She's got a smile, that makes your worst day, feel like it's your birthday.'</p><p>Y/N smiled at her dancing friends, joining them. To Byakuya, her smile lit up the whole room. She didn't care what others thought of her, she just wanted to have as much fun as possible.</p><p>He stood in the corner of the room, watching his crazy girlfriend have the time of her life.</p><p>'She's got a laugh, like confetti. Would change her name if she'd let me.'</p><p>Byakuya felt around in his pocket, making sure the ring was still there. It was there last night before college graduation, and he planned to ask her to marry him tonight.</p><p>Once he secured it, he realized that it was real. He was actually going to do it. And boy was he nervous.</p><p>'She's got a way of changing the game. The way that you play, is never the same.'</p><p>She locked eyes with him, walking over with a bright smile.</p><p>"Why are you over here by yourself?" She asks, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>Byakuya chuckles at the girl. "I don't dance. You know this my dear."</p><p>Y/N smiles at the nickname, giving him a kiss. "At least talk with some people okay? Before the night's over."</p><p>'She's the kind that makes you wanna ride around, windows down, yeah, with the radio.'</p><p>"I will." He responds, letting the girl out of his embrace. "Go have fun alright? I love you."</p><p>"Love you too!" Y/N yells, skipping away to Aoi and Sakura.</p><p>'She's the kind that makes you wanna drop your plans, drop a grand, hell where the money goes.'</p><p>"So, tonight's the night!" Makoto walks up to Byakuya, referring to the proposal. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Psh, I'm fine. No big deal." Byakuya lied.</p><p>"And in reality?"</p><p>"I may be a nervous wreck." He sighs.</p><p>Makoto laughs. "You'll be fine! She won't say no to you!"</p><p>'She make you wanna fight for her. She make you wanna die for her yeah.'</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>Makoto gave a reassuring smile, helping calm Byakuya down a little.</p><p>The party slowly died down, and Y/N was getting tired. She was standing next to her boyfriend, leaning on his shoulder.</p><p>"Are you ready to go my dear?" He asks.</p><p>Y/N nods her head, and the two head out.</p><p>'She make you wanna fall. Make you want it all. Make you wanna call. She make you wanna die for her.'</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>'The way that she moves is like a soft glow. Flicker of a candle.'</p><p>"I thought we could take the scenic route home." Byakuya says to Y/N, walking through the park near their apartment.</p><p>Y/N smiles at the boy. "Cute. Let's go!" The pair continued to walk through the park, coming to a bridge. The girl stops in her tracks, looking over the edge.</p><p>'She turns my cool into disaster. Heart is pumping faster.'</p><p>"The lake is gorgeous." Y/N beamed, her E/C eyes glowing in the moonlight.</p><p>"Not as gorgeous as you my dear." Byakuya replies, glancing over to see her reaction. She chuckles, looking at him.</p><p>"Smooth. Real smooth."</p><p>"I mean it Y/N." Byakuya takes a deep breathe, taking her hands in his. "When I first saw you, I thought you were so annoying. I probably would have stabbed you if you kept bothering me." Y/N laughs. "But you were persistent in winning my friendship. But instead, you won my heart. And I don't think you ever received your prize."</p><p>'She's head to toe. Body and soul. So beautiful.'</p><p>Y/N looks at her boyfriend with uncertainty as he let's go of her hands. That's when he gets down on his knee, pulling out gorgeous diamond ring. "Y/N L/N, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth by becoming Y/N Togami?"</p><p>Y/N gasps, putting her hands to her mouth. Tears stream down her face. "Yes! Oh my god yes!" She yells.</p><p>He slides the ring in her finger, standing up to give her a passionate kiss.</p><p>'She don't even know.'</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>'She's the kind that makes you wanna ride around, windows down, yeah, with the radio.'</p><p>"Y/N! Are you ready?" Aoi's voice follows a knock.</p><p>Y/N looked in the mirror, studying her dress. She loved it no doubt, but she was having second thoughts. What if he says 'I don't' at the alter?</p><p>'She's the kind that makes you wanna drop your plans, drop a grand, hell where the money goes.'</p><p>Aoi walks in to see her best friend shaking and nervous. "Hina, what if he says 'I don't'? I'll look like a complete fool. I- I don't know if I can do this." She says pacing around the room.</p><p>"Uh oh, you're getting the jitters. Okay, listen." Aoi takes Y/N's hands, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "That boy standing at the alter right now? Loves you to death. He would do anything for you! He's not going to say no! And if he does I'll beat his ass." Y/N laughs at her maid of honor.</p><p>"But, what if he freaks out when I tell him...?" She asks, looking down towards her stomach.</p><p>Aoi didn't think about that. "I- I'm sure he won't alright? You'll be okay. Now go get married!"</p><p>'She make you wanna fight for her. She make you wanna die for her yeah.'</p><p>"Okay. Alright yeah I'm okay. Let's do this!" She smiles.</p><p>Everyone takes their places and the wedding begins. One by one, everyone makes their way down the alter and to where Byakuya was standing.</p><p>Time stopped for the boy when Y/N stepped out. He felt very short of breath looking at the girl. She was absolutely stunning.</p><p>'She make you wanna fall. Make you want it all. Make you wanna call. She make you wanna die for her.'</p><p>Y/N made her way to the front, never breaking eye contact with her fiancé or her smile. Everything was perfect in the moment. She made it, and the two looked forward to begin the ceremony. Byakuya glanced over at Y/N, a smile evident on his face.</p><p>"We may now begin the vows."</p><p>Y/N took a deep breath, turning to face Byakuya. "Alright, I guess I'll go first. Byakuya Togami, when I first saw you, I knew for a fact you would just a pain. Little did I know you would be my pain. And that we would be getting married six years later. That night you proposed to me almost two years ago was the best day of my life. Now I've got a new one. Today. You're everything to me, and I couldn't ask for a better husband or last name to take. I love you so much."</p><p>A few 'awe's' can be heard from the crowd. Byakuya smiled at the girl, clearing his throat a little. "Y/N, she's a polar opposite of me. I never thought I would even associate myself her. Yet here we are. 'For her I would walk a straight line. Wear out the soles of my shoes for her. I would run through the night just to kiss her one more time, if she wanted me to.' I would do so many things for you my dear. Just remember that the sky's the limit for us, and I love you forever."</p><p>Byakuya finished his vows, and Y/N wiped away some of her tears, laughing a little. "Wow, if I would've known we were making each other cry." She says. Byakuya chuckles a little at her.</p><p>The rings are brought over, each taking one. "Do you, Byakuya Togami, take Y/N L/N to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>"I do." He smiles, sliding the ring on her finger.</p><p>"And do you, Y/N L/N, take Byakuya Togami to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>Y/N grins, sliding the ring onto his finger. "I do."</p><p>"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"</p><p>Y/N never thought she had seen Byakuya smile as much as he was here, but it just keep growing wider. He slips his arms around her waist, pulling the girl into a sweet, passionate kiss. Cheers could be heard from friends and family. Y/N pulls away, her hands hanging around his neck.</p><p>"Y/N Togami. I like the sound of that." She said, making Byakuya shake his head playfully.</p><p>"Oh I do too my dear."</p><p>'She's the kind that makes you wanna'</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>'Ride around, windows down, yell with the radio.'</p><p>Y/N tapped on her small glass, gaining the attention of everyone. "Hi everyone! I actually have an announcement to make." She stood up, standing next to Aoi. "So, umm, before I begin let me just say that Byakuya, I'm not hiding anything from you. Aoi find out on accident." She declares, looking at her now husband. He stands up, a little worried about what she's gonna say.</p><p>Aoi takes her hand, giving a small squeeze of reassurance. Y/N takes a deep breath, looking him in the eyes. She has a small smile. "Well, long story short, we're gonna be parents."</p><p>'She's the kind that makes you wanna drop your plans, drop a grand, hell where the money goes.'</p><p>Gasps can be heard around the venue, a couple squeals as well. Byakuya was frozen to his spot for a moment, his eyes widened at the news. He took a couple steps over to stand in front of Y/N.</p><p>"You mean..." He trailed off, putting a hand over her stomach.</p><p>The girl smiled at his reaction. "Yes, yes I do."</p><p>'She make you wanna fight for her. She make you wanna die for her yeah.'</p><p>The news finally registered through Byakuya's head, and a huge smile appeared on his face.</p><p>'She make you wanna fall. Make you want it all. Make you wanna call. She make you wanna die for her.'</p><p>"He took that well!" Aoi intervenes, laughing at her own joke. Everyone begins to chat excitedly about the news, Y/N hugging the love of her life. Yeah, it was a good day.</p><p>'She make you wanna die for her.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Despair Disease: Nagito x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nagito x F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The despair disease.</p><p>A virus that was spreading throughout the school. Hope's Peak Academy to be exact. There were cases left and right, coming from the reserve course and the main course.</p><p>Y/N L/N, The Ultimate Fashion Designer, just happen to have been one of the unlucky ones to get it. And even worse, her case was the worst out of everyone.</p><p>She was hanging out with her boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda, when she felt super lightheaded. </p><p>They were sitting together, his arms around her waist while she had her head on his chest. They were listening to music like they normally do. When the fashion designer's dizziness started, she immediately grabbed his arm for support.</p><p>Nagito was quick to ask about it. "Hey, what's wrong love?" He asked, supporting her weight.</p><p>"S-sorry. I just feel, really lightheaded and dizzy all of the sudden." She replied, getting up. Luckily, she was able to stand.</p><p>"Do you have the despair disease?" He asks, getting up and grabbing her arm. </p><p>Y/N looked at the boy like he was crazy. "No way! Maybe I'm just tired." Glancing at the clock, she read the time as 11:30 pm. "See, it's almost midnight. Let's go to bed."</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student found it very odd at first. But he just shrugged it off, lying down on the bed. Y/N comes up to the boy, cuddling into his side. They both drifted off to sleep.</p><p>The next morning, Nagito woke up to see his girlfriend sitting in the chair across the room. It was an odd sight to say the least. He stood up, walking over to her. "Y/N...? Love...? You okay...?"</p><p>"Oh, I feel absolutely amazing Nagito! Did I also mention how much I hate that nickname?" She asked innocently.</p><p>Nagito felt hurt at her words. "What? You said you loved it..."</p><p>"Nope! It's absolutely horrible!" The girl grins. Nagito crouched in front of her, putting a hand to her forehead softly.</p><p>"Love, you're burning up. I think you have the disease." Nagito runs over to his phone, dialing Hajime's number.</p><p>"Disease? What disease? I'm perfectly fine!"</p><p>Hajime picks up after two rings. "Hey Nagito. What's up?"</p><p>"I think Y/N has the despair disease." He says a little quickly.</p><p>"Oh god. Okay, we have to get her to the hospital. I'll call Mikan to take care of her. I'm with Kazuichi right now, so we'll come and help you take her there."</p><p>Nagito said a quick thank you before hanging up the phone. "Okay, Kaz and Hajime are on their way."</p><p>Y/N sighs, turning to her boyfriend. "They don't need to come! I'm perfectly fine! Perfectly... fine..."</p><p>The fashion designer stumbled over to Nagito, grabbing onto his arm as she collapses onto him. He immediately supported her weight. "Woah, woah. Easy there love. Hang in there, alright? I need you to stay awake."</p><p>"I- I won't stay... awake..." Y/N struggles to finish her sentence, passing out in Nagito's arms.</p><p>"Dammit." He mutters. A knock is heard at the door, followed by Hajime and Kazuichi walking in. "She passed out. We need to get her to the hospital quickly."</p><p>The two boys nod. "I'll go get the car. Kaz, help her." Hajime orders.</p><p>Kazuichi grabs one of Y/N's arms, Nagito grabbing the other. They balance her arms on their shoulders, walking down to where Hajime had the car. Nagito got in the back seat and Kazuichi put Y/N on top of him, jumping in the front seat after.</p><p>"Don't worry Y/N. You'll be alright."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>It had been a day since the incident. Y/N was still unconscious, her condition worsening by each hour. Mikan explained to Nagito that the girl had Liar's Disease, a form of Despair Disease.</p><p>"So, that explains the nickname stuff." He sighed. "Okay, thank you Mikan."</p><p>"O-of c-course! I'll b-be back t-to c-check u-up on her in a-an hour." The nurse stuttered, stumbling out of the room.</p><p>Nagito sighed, sitting down in the chair next to Y/N. She looked super pale, nothing like her regular self. Many IVs were sticking out of her arm to keep her stable. It made Nagito upset to see the love of his life like that.</p><p>Well, Y/N didn't know that Nagito loved her, but what she doesn't know won't kill her.</p><p>After a minute, Y/N slowly opens her eyes. She looked around, her E/C orbs landing on Nagito.</p><p>"Bye." She smiles softly.</p><p>It takes Nagito a moment to remember. "Hey. You feeling okay?"</p><p>"Better."</p><p>"Aww, love, I'm so sorry." The boy sighed, grabbing her hand.</p><p>Y/N's lips turn to a frown. "Hey, you should worry. It's not okay."</p><p>"If you say so. You hungry at all?"</p><p>"No. I had breakfast."</p><p>"Okay, let me go get you something. Be right back." The lucky student smiles, exiting the room to go get food.</p><p>When he returned though, he saw many doctors and nurses rushing in and out. Panicked, he pulled Mikan aside.</p><p>"Mikan! What's going on?!"</p><p>"I- I was checking on h-her. T-then her h-heart suddenly s-stopped. We're t-trying to save her." The girl explained, running back into the room. She stopped before entering. "S-she said she hated you Nagito." And with that, the girl ran back into the room.</p><p>Nagito fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face. "N-no! She- she can't die! I- I love her god dammit!" He sobbed, people looking at him worryingly. Hajime and Kazuichi come up to the boy after seeing him on the floor.</p><p>"Nagito?" Kazuichi asks, putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Love, please come back to me! I need you."</p><p>"Come on Nagito." Hajime says, picking the boy up by his arm. "Let's go sit down. You need to breathe."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>(Nagito's POV)</p><p>Six hours. Six fucking hours. I wasn't allowed to see her. They wouldn't give me any updates. They wouldn't even tell me if she was fucking dead!</p><p>Kazuichi stayed most of the time. But his boyfriend Gundham dragged him back to the school. That just left Hajime. He tried his hardest to calm me down, but it honestly didn't work. I was freaking out.</p><p>"Nagito Komaeda?" A doctor finally calls my name. I shoot up, speed walking to him.</p><p>"That's me! Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay."</p><p>The doctor sighs, looking at me with a serious look. "She's very very weak. She has a one percent chance of survival. Luckily, her lying has seemed to decease. Right now, she's breathing so, as much as I hate to say it, this is your chance to say goodbye Mr. Komaeda."</p><p>My heart completely shattered at what he said. I have to say... goodbye...?</p><p>The walk to her room was short but felt like years. I opened the door to her room. Her head turned my way almost instantly, a light smile spreading across her lips.</p><p>I approached the bed slowly, tears clouding my vision. "Hey love..."</p><p>"Hey Ko..." She responds, crying.</p><p>"Oh love, don't cry. Please. It just makes this harder for me."</p><p>"Listen to me, alright?" The girl says, turning my face to face her own. "I- I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm ready to die. Our time together was so magical. I did everything I always wanted. Find someone who will go on adventured with me. Travel and see the world, which we did that summer two years ago. And remember how I had always wanted to try that one fast food place all the way in America, and you made arrangements for us to go last minute?" She laughs, recalling the memory. "I did everything with you Ko. I even fell in love. I love you so damn much, and I'm sorry to leave you like this. It hurts, it really does, but we have to power through. We both know I'm not going to live."</p><p>"God, Y/N please don't say that..." I cried, hugging the girl loosely. "You mean everything to me. Everything. I can't have you leave me. Not now. I love you too much for that."</p><p>"Nagito..." Y/N trailed off, facing a different direction. "I have to go. I'm sorry."</p><p>As if on cue, the heart monitor flatlined. "N-NO!" I yelled. "S-SOMEBODY GET IN HERE!"</p><p>Many doctors and nurses ran in while I stumbled out of the room in shock. She was actually... gone....<br/>Just...<br/>Gone...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We got a pulse! Get her the ICU now!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 18: Hajime x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hajime x F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her name? Y/N Kuzuryuu. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu's twin sister. She was The Ultimate Knife Thrower, used by her clan a lot.</p><p>She was probably the most feared girl on campus, being apart of the Kuzuryuu Clan. Only her class really talked to her. Her brother was like her best friend, along with Peko Pekoyama and their younger sister Natsumi. But there was one boy that caught her eyes.</p><p>Hajime Hinata.</p><p>She met him through her younger sister. They were both in the reserve course. But that didn't stop Y/N from talking to him. And hanging out with him after classes.</p><p>Hajime never understood why Y/N would even hang out with him. Was it because of Chiaki? Nah, no way. There was something different about her.</p><p>"Hey! Y/N!" Fuyuhiko yells, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.</p><p>"Sorry. What are we talking about?" She asks, looking around at the men and Peko.</p><p>The twin sighs, looking at his sister. "We need you to infiltrate a pretty dangerous clan and scope them out. We think there's a traitor working for them here."</p><p>"Alright. When do I leave?"</p><p>"Well, we've already been caught once on their territory, so we will wait maybe a week and a half. So you leave next Wednesday." Peko explains.</p><p>Y/N nods, and the others were dismissed. That left Fuyuhiko and Y/N in the room together.</p><p>"So, Hajime Hinata huh?" The boy smirks. "Gotta say, didn't think you go for the reserve course."</p><p>"Oh shut up." Y/N nudges him, laughing a small bit. "We're just friends."</p><p>"Uh huh. Suuuure."</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes at him, chuckling a small bit. They hung out together in the room for a little, when their father came in.</p><p>"Hello kids. Y/N I have some news for you." He says, looking at the knife thrower.</p><p>Fuyuhiko took that as a sign to leave, smiling a small bit before exiting. "What's up?"</p><p>"As you know, we are one of the biggest clans in Japan."</p><p>"Well, we are always given opportunities to become even stronger. And one of these opportunities involves you."</p><p>The girl didn't understand what her dad was trying to say. "What... what does that mean?"</p><p>The older man sighs, looking to the girl with a strict stare. "Honey, you're seventeen years old. Your birthday is in a couple months. Which means you'll be eighteen."</p><p>"I know how time works dad. Get to the point." Y/N says impatiently.</p><p>"Long story short, we were given an amazing offer to create an alliance with another very powerful clan in America. They only ask for your hand in marriage."</p><p>The girl immediately stood out of her chair. "Like heck I'm doing that!" She yelled.</p><p>"You don't have a choice!" Her father yells back. "You are too celebrate your birthday with Fuyuhiko then move to America the next day, the seventeenth."</p><p>Y/N scoffs, laughing sarcastically. "Forget it! Last time I checked it's my life! I'd die before marrying some random kid of a mafia."</p><p>"You're doing it and that's final. Get out of my sight." He demands.</p><p>Y/N threw her hands up in frustration. She stormed out of that meeting room, making a break to Fuyuhiko's room. She threw the door open, catching the eye of Peko and Fuyuhiko.</p><p>"Y/N, what are you-"</p><p>"Where's your knife?" The girl asks quickly. He points to his dresser, Y/N immediately makes a break for it. She examined it quickly, before throwing it at the wall with all her force and a grunt.</p><p>Fuyuhiko stood up quickly. "Y/N! Calm the heck down! Why are you upset?!" He ran to his twin, grabbing her arm.</p><p>"Dad is such an idiot!"</p><p>"What happened?" Peko asks calmly.</p><p>Y/N takes a deep breathe, walking over to pull the knife out of the wall. "H-he's forcing me to marry into another mafia guys. All the way in America..."</p><p>Peko's eyes go wide. Fuyuhiko gasps. "In America?!" The boy yells.</p><p>"Yeah! I told him to forget it and he told me I didn't have a choice. I-I don't know what I'm gonna do." Y/N says, her voice cracking. She was never one to cry, only in front of Fuyuhiko. Tears started streaming down her face, the girl falling to the floor crying.</p><p>"God." Fuyuhiko mutters, sitting next to his twin. He engulfed her in a hug, the two crying together. "W-what about our plan? We were... we were gonna rule this clan together... once we turned eighteen. You can't leave!"</p><p>"Let's hope he forgets, alright Fuyu? Surely he will. It's only April. He told me I'm leaving in August."</p><p>The boy nodded, trying to see the light of things. But being honest, the two knew this wouldn't end good. And Y/N didn't want to tell Hajime. It would break both of them. For the first time ever, Y/N would admit she was terrified.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>It was the day the twins finally turned eighteen. It was supposed to be a day of celebration. The day that Fuyuhiko finally rises to take his place on top of the clan. The day the two will finally work together. But all Y/N and Fuyuhiko could think about was how Y/N was leaving tomorrow.</p><p>She met the guy she was supposed to marry. He was an absolute jerk. Peko didn't like him. Fuyuhiko didn't like him. And Y/N practically hated his guts. But she had to play nice. It absolutely sucked.</p><p>The two decided to try and be happy about the day, throwing a party for all their classmates. The theme was fancy dress, kind of a formal type thing. Fuyuhiko wore what he normally wears, except spicing it up a bit. (okay, so if you search him up and see that one full body sprite where he's taking off the glasses, yeah that's his outfit. I'll put it at the top.) Y/N also went formal, wearing a rose gold jumpsuit since she hated dresses.</p><p>"Hey..." Fuyuhiko knocked on the girl's door as she was finishing her hair. Y/N smiles softly at him as he walks up to her. "You look great."</p><p>"Ehh, it's natural. You clean up nice." She jokes, earning a punch from her brother.</p><p>"Dang, I'm really gonna miss you, you know?" He says sadly. Y/N pouts a little, hugging Fuyuhiko.</p><p>She sighs. "I'm gonna miss you too Fuyu. You gotta promise we keep in contact, alright?"</p><p>"Of course." The yakuza boy sighs, releasing the hug. "We're so freaking sappy for being eighteen already."</p><p>Y/N just rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, everyone's waiting for us. Let's not think about tomorrow and focus on tonight. Let's have fun!" She said, grabbing his arm.</p><p>Fuyuhiko nodded in agreement, and the two joined everyone in the party room. Their whole class showed up, seeming to have forgotten what was happening tomorrow. Even Hajime showed up, which made Y/N pretty happy.</p><p>"Hey Y/N!" Hajime greeted, smiling at her.</p><p>"Hi Hajime. You look great!" The girl complimented.</p><p>Hajime blushed suddenly. "T-thanks. Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Could we maybe go somewhere more private?"</p><p>"Oh," Y/N said with a little uncertainty in her voice. "Sure, let's head out back."</p><p>Fuyuhiko noticed Y/N and Hajime go into the backyard together. He smiled a little, turning back to the conversation at hand.</p><p>"Sooo, what's up Hajime?"</p><p>Hajime cleared his throat, stepping up to the girl. "Well, I know your leaving tomorrow. And I'm sorry to bring it up, but there are some things I want to say before you go."</p><p>Y/N nodded a little, gesturing for the boy to say what he needed.</p><p>"Y/N, not a lot of Ultimates hang out with me. The only other one was Chiaki. We didn't have a whole bunch in common though. So when you started hanging out with me, I felt a genuine connection. And the more we hung out, the more my connection and my feelings grew for you. I know you're going off to marry some leader in America, but that shouldn't stop me from saying that I like you. A lot. Way more than friends... And I nearly broke down when you told me you were leaving. So, I guess this is a confession and a goodbye."</p><p>"H-Hajime! I-I didn't know you-"</p><p>Hajime chuckled and shook his head. "Y/N, just stop alright? You're getting married tomorrow. There's nothing I can do. So..." </p><p>Hajime stepped even closer to the girl, pulling her close. He closed the distance between the two, kissing her passionately. Y/N was completely frozen. Her crush was kissing her. But she couldn't be with him!</p><p>Hajime pulled away, and whispered. "This is goodbye."</p><p>And with that, the boy walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Bet: Mondo x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mondo x F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's newfound friends pulled her into the small diner in town, all of them laughing. Y/N was enjoying getting to know the new town she had to call home. She had just moved there with her sister to avoid their family back in New York. The place was pretty well hidden. They knew they would be safe there.</p><p>The teens stood at the bar area together, all taking a seat. "Okay, Y/N!" Sayaka looked at the girl next to her. "First off, you have to try this place's milkshakes! Amazing! Also, they have amazing fries and burgers!"</p><p>"I'll just get what's best here."</p><p>Leon smirked. "Perfect!" He flagged down a waiter and gave the order. After that, the three made casual conversation. They asked Y/N some basic questions such as when her birthday is or what she enjoys doing. The food came quickly and was delicious. The three finished quickly, with Leon graciously offering and paying the check. Y/N turned away from the door to talk to Sayaka. Until she heard the bell ring and some loud yelling.</p><p>Sayaka sighed. "Oh no, don't look now Y/N."</p><p>Curiosity got the better of Y/N though, so she turned around. She immediately saw a bunch of rowdy looking buffer guys. All wearing matching jackets labeled 'The Crazy Diamonds'.</p><p>"Who are they?" She asked. Leon just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"The only bike gang in town. The Crazy Diamonds. They're really dangerous and I'm pretty sure they've done some illegal stuff too. You don't want to get involved with them, I promise."</p><p>Y/N was looking around at the group, before making eye contact with one of the guys. He seemed to be the leader to her. Mondo didn't recognize the girl, which was odd to him. He knew everyone in town.</p><p>"Come on Y/N." Sayaka pulled the girl to the exit past the group. But before they could leave, Mondo grabs Y/N's wrist.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I don't think I've seen you around here before." He says. Y/N sighs.</p><p>"I'm new here."</p><p>Mondo smirks. "And your name?"</p><p>Y/N yanks her wrist out of his grasp. "None of your business."</p><p>The three teens walk out, leaving Mondo dumbfounded. A lot of 'oohs' and whistles were heard from the group. Nobody had ever talked to the bike gang leader like that. This girl had guts, and Mondo found it intriguing. One of his members came up, slapping him on the back.</p><p>"Well, she's something. No one has the guts to stand up to you."</p><p>"Yeah I know..." Mondo stared outside at Y/N while she laughs with Leon and Sayaka. "Which is why I'll make her like me."</p><p>The guy besides him laughs. "As if she would fall for you. We can even bet on it if you want!"</p><p>"Fine then. Let's bet on it." Mondo turns to him, shaking his hand. "Two hundred dollars."</p><p>The two made the bet, agreeing that Mondo had five months to get her to fall in love with him. And so the bet began.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>The gang rode on their bikes wildly, the fresh air blowing on their face. Shouts could be heard from all of the members. Though the town was small, there were still many open roads for them to cruise down. But right now, they were cruising down a neighborhood. They all silenced their shouts and quieted their motors, trying not to cause a ton of attention. It took a minute, but then they finally pulled up to one specific house. Mondo smiled to himself, shooting a quick text. 5 minutes later, Y/N L/N emerges from the house, a bright smile on her face. She put on her converse and the leather jacket that Mondo gave her during their one year anniversary. He smiled knowing she was still wearing it. He put down the stop on his bike, getting down from it. Y/N ran to him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"I missed you." She mumbled into his chest.</p><p>Mondo chuckles, hugging her back. "I missed you too. You ready?"</p><p>Y/N nodded, mounting the bike with her boyfriend. She gave small waves to the other members, who greeted her in return. They were very accepting of her joining the group a lot, mainly for their rides. </p><p>The gang drove off from the house and back onto the main road. They became rowdy again, once again cruising through the open streets. Y/N held onto Mondo tightly, laughing at their behavior. Mondo smiled again at her, glad she was enjoying herself.</p><p>A couple minutes later, they arrive at their usual diner. The diner Mondo and Y/N met in fact. The couple walked hand in hand into the place.</p><p>"Hey Mondo!" One of the members called. "Get over here! We got something to show you."</p><p>Mondo mentally sighed, turning to Y/N. "I gotta go deal with that. Will you be okay?"</p><p>Y/N nodded, giving a small smile. She walked over to the bar area and sat down, asking for a milkshake. Some of the guys came over to talk to her, which she didn't mind. The guys were actually super nice. Midnight hit pretty quickly. Y/N was talking among the others, but she did see Mondo walk outside with one of his buddies. It seemed odd to her, so she decided to follow suite. She exited the diner, seeing the two talking on the side.</p><p>"Alright. I'll take care of it Mondo. Don't worry." Mondo's friend said. "By the way, how's it going with Y/N? You've been together for what, a year or something?"</p><p>Mondo chuckles. "A year and three months. We're actually doing great." Y/N smiled to herself.</p><p>Her smiled quickly faltered though at what his friend said next. "Have you told her about the bet? That's basically the whole reason you two are together."</p><p>Y/N couldn't believe what she was hearing. Their whole relationship was a bet? A fucking bet?! She stormed up to the two. "What?! What the hell is he talking about?" She asked.</p><p>Mondo quickly turned around. "Y-Y/N! You... you were supposed to be inside."</p><p>"Don't change the subject! I was a fucking bet?"</p><p>"I promise there's a completely reasonable explanation Y/N!" Mondo pleaded.</p><p>"Fine, let's hear it." The girl crossed her arms, waiting for his response. But he said nothing. "That's what I thought. Goodbye Mondo." She turned on her heel, walking away. Tears filled her eyes as she got further away from the diner. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran into a small alleyway, dropping to the floor in tears. "God dammit Mondo. Why did I have to fall for you?!" She cried to herself.</p><p>"Hey!" A voice yelled at the girl. Y/N stood up quickly, immediately making eye contact with some guy. He seemed to stare at her for a moment. "Wow, you are an absolute beauty."</p><p>Y/N looked down, her voice at a whisper. "Sorry, no..."</p><p>That seemed to have angered the man. He took a large step towards her, resulting in her stepping back. "Sorry doll. But I don't think you want to say no to me." Y/N was backed into the corner of the alley, the man towering over her. She was way too terrified to fight back. He raised a hand to her chin. "Amazing face. What is your name?" Y/N shook her head, not wanting to give her name.</p><p>"N-none of your b-business."</p><p>"You little bitch." He grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her towards a van at the end of the alley.</p><p>Her eyes widen. "N-no! M-MONDO! HELP!" She cried. He smacked a hand over her mouth, silencing her.</p><p>"You better shut the fuck up before-"</p><p>"Before what?" A tough voice said. A voice Y/N knew very well.</p><p>Mondo.</p><p>"Get your hands off my girlfriend. Right the hell now." He says, cracking his knuckles. The man drops her wrist, backing up a little. Y/N immediately runs to Mondo, getting behind him. Tears ran down her face at a quick rate. The rest of his gang walked up to the two, standing behind them. "I would get out of here before something bad happens."</p><p>The man nodded fast, scampering away. Mondo turned around, holding Y/N to his chest.</p><p>"Go chase after him. Make sure he leaves town."</p><p>One of the members nodded, running after the attacker. A loud sob escaped Y/N's throat.</p><p>"I-I shouldn't have r-ran a-away. He- he came out of n-nowhere!" She sobbed into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Mondo sighed, rubbing soothing circles on his girlfriends back. Mondo held onto her, dropping down to the floor. Looking down, he notices a bruise starting to form on her wrist. He wanted to run after that guy and slit his throat. But right now, Y/N needed him.</p><p>The boy took a deep breath, looking at Y/N in her eyes. "Beautiful, I am so sorry for not telling you about the bet sooner. And I'm even more sorry for not being here for you when that creep attacked you. I promise that my love for you is 100% real, and there's no one I'd rather be with."</p><p>Y/N sniffled, looking at the boy. He gave her a warm smile. She wiped away some of her tears, hugging him again. "I forgive you. I love you so much."</p><p>The gang tuned out the conversation, talking amongst one another. The two just sat there for awhile, embracing one another. Y/N ended up falling asleep. </p><p>"Boss!" The member that went to go chase down the attacker came back. "We don't have to worry about him anymore."</p><p>Mondo nodded, picking up his girlfriend. He sighed once again, taking a look at her wrist. It seemed pretty beaten up, but she was a fighter. He turned to the group. "Alright, let's head back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bulimia: Byakuya x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Welcome to this! Now please read the following:<br/>bu·lim·i·a<br/>an emotional disorder involving distortion of body image and an obsessive desire to lose weight, in which bouts of extreme overeating are followed by depression and self-induced vomiting, purging, or fasting.<br/>So with that warning, here's an extra one.<br/>Warning: This chapter will contain self-induced vomiting, bullying, and depression.<br/>Byakuya x F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N limped through the guy's dorm hall. She was bruised and bloodied up, tears running down her face. She tried with all her left strength to reach his dorm but she collapsed halfway there.</p><p>"H-Help...! P-Please." She cried. Her vision blurred as footsteps surrounded her.</p><p>"Hey, back up!"</p><p>"What the hell happened?"</p><p>"Is everything okay out here?"</p><p>"Everyone move out of the way."</p><p>Y/N lost most of her senses. She barely even felt someone lift her up bridal style. She whimpered in pain, curling into a ball in the mysterious man's arms.</p><p>"Byakuya! Where are you going with her?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it!" Y/N heard him yell. "Jesus, why the hell are you so light?!"</p><p>'Man, if only you knew' Y/N thought to herself.</p><p>Byakuya carried the girl all the way to his room, setting her down on his bed. He immediately took care of her many wounds; cuts, bruises, blood loss, and gashes. </p><p>He finished bandaging up the last of her injuries. "Okay, that's it. What the hell happened?" He asked demanding it from Y/N.</p><p>"W-Well, I was walking down the hall, minding my own business. They- they came out of nowhere. I-" Y/N began to sob even harder. Byakuya sighed, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the trembling girl's frame. Both of their cheeks went red really quickly. Despite the two being a couple, affection was not normally something they gave each other.</p><p>"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. And... sorry for being so demanding." Byakuya sighed, holding his girlfriend tighter. "But I just have to ask. You were way too light when I carried you. Are you eating?"</p><p>Y/N's breath hitched, though Byakuya didn't notice. She wanted to spill. Tell her how Junko Enoshima has been forcing her to eat and then throw up. How she only eats a little bit because of her and her twin sister. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The bullying would just become worse.</p><p>So she lied. "Of course I am. I just have a... hard time gaining weight."</p><p>Byakuya looked down, not believing what she was saying at all. Although, he knew he shouldn't press her about it. So he let it go for now.</p><p>"Alright then."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Byakuya became way more protective of Y/N after the incident almost 2 weeks ago. He was with her almost 24/7. The only time they weren't together was at night. Y/N honestly didn't mind, it kept the sisters away from her.</p><p>Byakuya kissed the girl on her forehead. "I'll come walk you to class in the morning."</p><p>Y/N nodded tiredly, hugging the boy tightly. They finally said their goodbyes, Y/N walking into her dorm. Though, when she turned on the light, she immediately saw people waiting for her.</p><p>"About time you and your little guard dog are separated." Junko cackled. "I've been watching you Y/N. You've been eating too much."</p><p>Y/N crossed her arms, finding the ground to be far more interesting. Mukuro stepped towards her, looking down at her.</p><p>"You know what to do." Was all Mukuro said.</p><p>Y/N had always wanted to be skinny like the two girls. She always saw herself as chubby. So she thought that if she threw up what she ate, she would still be healthy because she was still eating. So that's what she has been doing for the past 2 months. Junko and Mukuro were just feeding the problem when she was one week into it. But because she's been with Byakuya a lot, she was only throwing up at night. </p><p>Y/N nodded, walking over to the bathroom. She made herself throw up like usual. Mukuro turned to her sister with uncertainty.</p><p>"Junko, why are we making this poor girl do this? She doesn't deserve it..."</p><p>Junko rolls her eyes. "She's perfectly capable of fighting back on it. She was doing this before we started encouraging her more."</p><p>"I mean, I guess. But we should be getting her help. She could die because of-"</p><p>"Ugh!" Junko cut her off. "Who's side are you on?"</p><p>Mukuro stayed silent, not wanting to answer. She honestly felt bad about the whole thing. She wanted to help Y/N get better. But on the other hand, Junko was her sister. The twin just shook her head, walking out of the room. But she was immediately stopped by someone.</p><p>"Hey! What the hell were you doing in there?!" Byakuya yelled at her. Mukuro's eyes widened.</p><p>"Hold on. You should probably get in there." She whispered, gesturing to the door. "Junko's in there and Y/N needs help. Go to the bathroom."</p><p>Byakuya gasped a small bit, barging into the room. He shot Junko a glare before running into the bathroom. He was met with the horrific sight of Y/N throwing up, tears running down her face. Byakuya kneeled at her side, patting her back and waiting for her to finish. And when she did, he pulled her into his chest. The tiny girl wouldn't stop sobbing. "Shh, I'm here now Y/N. It'll be okay."</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I-I should h-have t-told y-you."</p><p>"Hey, no. It's okay I promise." Byakuya put a hand to her head, holding Y/N tight. "You were scared something may have happened if you told me. I completely understand."</p><p>Y/N nodded in agreement, absorbing the warmth of her boyfriend. Byakuya sighed, looking down at her. "How long have you've been doing this?" He asked softly.</p><p>"Umm..." Y/N closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "Two months. I started doing it for myself but then Mukuro and Junko just fed the fire I guess."</p><p>"Okay. Is there anything else you wanna tell me about? I don't want any secrets between us."</p><p>"Besides the bullying coming from the twins? No, nothing." Y/N looked up at him. "Do you have any secrets you want to tell me?"</p><p>The boy sighed, pulling her even closer to him. "Just one thing." He whispered. "I love you so much Y/N L/N. I may not show it but I really do."</p><p>Y/N finally let out a small smile for the first time in awhile. "I love you too. Thanks for sticking with me." She whispered before passing out of exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Need Something: Mikan x M!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by someone on Wattpad<br/>Mikan x Mysterious!M!Reader<br/>Warning: Contains mentions of suicide and sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat down on my bed, waiting for The Ultimate Nurse to come to my cottage. I had left her a note in Komaeda's room, asking her to come when she had the time. I was hoping that was soon. And lucky me, I heard a knock on the door not a moment later.</p><p>I smirk to myself, opening the door for the girl. "Thank you for coming Mikan."</p><p>Mikan trembled as she stepped inside. "O-Of c-course. What d-did you n-need Y/N?"</p><p>"Oh not much." I respond, closing the door. "Just wanted to check up on you. How are you doing?"</p><p>"M-Me?"</p><p>"Why of course. With this despair disease and all, you must be working yourself a lot. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I say.</p><p>I gesture for her sit on my bed. Mikan takes a seat and I sit right beside her. She looked down for a moment before answering. "I-I'm d-doing alright. Nobody's e-ever asked me b-before."</p><p>The two of us had become quite close during our time on this island. I was the only one who seemed to take a liking into her. I stood up for her when Hiyoko bullied her. I made sure she was helped up and okay when she fell into those... exposing positions. She's really nice company as well. </p><p>"I'm sorry. Maybe it's because of the despair disease. Everyone seems a little on edge." I respond, looking at her with a sly smile.</p><p>Mikan smiles a small bit, a tint of red spreading across her cheeks. "Probably. H-How are y-you doing?"</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to worry about me Mikan."</p><p>The purple haired girl tilted her head in confusion. "W-Why not?"</p><p>"Does it matter?" I inquire. She doesn't respond to my statement. I chuckle. "I'm okay Mikan. How I'm doing shouldn't be in your mind at all."</p><p>"But that's not true." Mikan says, looking at me. "Y-You've done a lot for me. It m-means a lot to me."</p><p>"Heh, can't argue there I guess."</p><p>I stand up, pacing around the room a little. I look and study everything there, including Miss Tsumiki herself. I will never understand why she hangs out with me. I'm pretty useless as is. Maybe I should ask her.</p><p>"You know Mikan." I start. "I'm curious. Why do you care about me really? I'm kind of useless compared to the others."</p><p>Looking back at her, she seems a little shocked at my statement. "W-What. That's totally not true! Why- Why do you think that?"</p><p>"If I recalled, I asked you a question first."</p><p>"F-Fine." The girl pouts before continuing. "You were the only one to actually s-stick up for me when Hiyoko was being a b-bully. Nobody ever sticks up for m-me."</p><p>I nod along. So that's why, because I'm nice to her? "Alright, my turn. I don't think that, I know that. I'm absolutely useless."</p><p>Mikan stayed silent for awhile. I wondered what she was going to say. "Do you have the disease?"</p><p>The question hit me like a bus. I wasn't expecting her to ask that. How did she find out so quickly though? Today is just full of questions.</p><p>"Yes I do. It helped me see the truth. Which is why I plan on taking my own life." I blurt out to her.</p><p>I had been planning my own suicide for quite some time now. The disease just pushed it further on. Nobody on this planet needs me. Maybe Mikan, but she could be fine on her own. The world would be such a better place without me.</p><p>"W-What?!" The girl shouted, standing up. She ran to me, grabbing my arm. "Y/N, you need to be in the hospital! You- You can't take your own life!"</p><p>I just laugh at her foolishness. "Oh Mikan. Poor little Mikan. What I'm doing is inevitable. I've just been putting it off because of one thing. Maybe you could help me with it."</p><p>Mikan stops pulling my arm, turning to me gently. "W-What would that be?"</p><p>"I'm actually not sure myself." I reply, shrugging my shoulders. "I want to do something."</p><p>I seemed to have confused the purple haired girl. She let go of my arm, confusion evident on her face. </p><p>"I want to do something nice and fun before I die Tsumiki. I want to feel nice before putting my plan into motion. I'm not really sure what though. That's why I need your help."</p><p>Mikan nodded slowly. The room became deadly silent as we both started thinking. After awhile though, Mikan spoke up. "W-Well. I know of s-something."</p><p>"And that is...?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"W-Well, the only thing that has ever m-made me feel nice inside is, umm, w-well sex." She says, looking down with a huge blush. My eyes widen for a moment before I regain my composure. </p><p>"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea. Would you be willing to do it with me...?" I ask subtly. "As a final request per say. You are the only person who really trusts me here."</p><p>The nurse looks up at me, making eye contact once again. "O-Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Paint: Angie x M!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by someone on Wattpad<br/>Angie x Blackened!M!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood over the body of my victim, cursing myself. I wasn't supposed to kill Himiko! I was supposed to kill Korekiyo! </p><p>I had caught onto Kiyo's murder plan pretty quickly. I'm pretty sneaky, so it was easy to follow and watch him. He also tends to talk to himself. That helped me gain even more information on his murder scheme. Although, my plan backfired. According to his plans, he was supposed to be here, setting up for Tenko's murder. But instead is a now dead Himiko.</p><p>"Crap. What am I gonna do?!" I mumbled to myself. I drop the board I had in my hand. On the plus side, Himiko's body will be easier to dispose of than Kiyo's.</p><p>The door to the room suddenly swung open. I turn around quickly, standing in front of my crime. </p><p>"Y/N! Atua didn't tell me you would be here!" The cheerful Angie Yonaga said as she made her entrance.</p><p>I relax my body to look natural. "Oh. Hey Angie. Why are you here?"</p><p>"I just needed some paint! I'm going around looking for some." She smiles and began searching the room for her paint.</p><p>I look down at the weapon that killed Himiko. What if I killed Angie right here? She proves to be no valuable asset to me, so she can go, right? I glance back at the artist. She's moving things around to look for the paint. She seems pretty harmless. And if I hide the body pretty well, nobody would believe her maybe. </p><p>"You find the paint yet?" I ask to seem normal.</p><p>Angie sighs. "Nope! I won't give up though!"</p><p>I'll admit, Angie is the only one that's been nice to me. Everyone seems to not trust me. When I asked Angie why she hangs out with me, she says that Atua says I'm a good person. I've taken a pretty big liking into her, especially after the first execution. She intrigued me to say the least.</p><p>"Have you tried the warehouse?" I ask. Her face lights up again.</p><p>"You are right! To the warehouse I go! Goodbye Y/N!"</p><p>Angie swiftly exits the room. I let out a sigh of relief, looking at my handy work once again. I ultimately decide to hide Himiko's body at the library. Specifically in the secret door entrance. Only the mastermind would go in there but even then, they wouldn't risk getting caught. So I begin my plan to hide all evidence.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>An hour after finishing everything up, I decided to go over to Angie's room. Just to make sure we were all good after what happened. If she saw the body, I'm totally screwed.</p><p>I shook out the thoughts I had, knocking at her door. I heard some shuffling before Angie opened the door.</p><p>"Oh Y/N. Why are you here?" She asked, her head tilted to the side.</p><p>"Oh, well I was just curious if you got the paint you needed."</p><p>Her face lights up. She gestures for me to follow her into the room. "Yep I did! I even finished what I was painting."</p><p>My attention turns to the painting of Himiko. It seems fresh. Angie seemed to have noticed my interest in it.</p><p>"You seem to like the one with Himiko, yes?" She asks. "It makes a nice memorial for her."</p><p>My eyes widen at her statement. I turn, frozen in fear. She seems to keep a calm demeanor. "I- I thought- I thought you you didn't- see it..."</p><p>"Nope. I saw the body Y/N."</p><p>Crap. This isn't what was supposed to happen. Of all the people that could have found out, it had to be her! The only person nice to me in this damn school. The only one with some freaking common sense!</p><p>"Oh don't worry Y/N." Angie laughs. "I don't plan on telling anyone. Atua tells me that killing Himiko was not your intention. Tell me, who was the real target?"</p><p>I sat down on her bed. We seemed to stare at one another. "Korekiyo. He was planning on killing Tenko with the seance."</p><p>The artist's face darkens again before she regains her composure. "Well, how rude of him. It seems as though we should stop working together."</p><p>The two of us talked things out. Angie was super understanding and kind about the whole incident. And turns out she was being genuine when she said that she wasn't gonna say anything. A couple of day passed by with no incident. Everyone was obviously worried about Himiko, so the two of us pretended we had no clue about where she was. Angie and I had also gotten closer to one another. I may or may not have developed a small crush on the girl. She was always looking at the good sides of things, even in this killing game. I thought maybe we could get away with this murder. But that was just wishful thinking.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>(3rd person POV)</p><p>"That's the truth behind your lies Angie Yonaga!" Shuichi Saihara yelled, pointing an accusing finger The Ultimate Artist. Angie shakes her head disappointed.</p><p>"Shuichi, you should listen to Atua. I didn't commit this crime."</p><p>The boy disagrees with her. "All evidence points to you. I'm sorry but that's the truth."</p><p>Y/N couldn't watch this anymore. He couldn't sit by and let his crush get blamed for a murder she merely witnessed. So he decided to speak up. "No, I'm the culprit."</p><p>Everyone turned to the boy surprised. "What?!" Miu yelled.</p><p>"I'm the culprit!" He screamed back. "Angie had nothing to do with this! She only saw the body and decided to keep quiet. Blame me, not her."</p><p>After some more debate, it was ultimately decided that Y/N was the culprit. Angie was saddened at the idea of her friend being found out. But the two couldn't do much. Y/N's fate was inevitable. He slowly explained the entire incident, emphasizing on how he meant to kill Korekiyo.</p><p>"Well, this is it for me." Y/N muttered a little sadly. "It was nice to know you all. Especially you Angie."</p><p>The two faced one another, giving small smiles. Angie leaned up, whispering something to him. It made the boy smile like crazy. The two shared an embrace before Monokuma took Y/N to be executed. A part of Angie was hoping that it would somehow fail, but once again, that was wishful thinking. </p><p>As the execution came to an end, Y/N's lifeless body came into everyone's view. His arms were spread out, a single bullet hole at the top of his head. There was lots of blood on him and on the floor around him. But the main focus? The smile that was spread across Y/N's lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Weight: Aoi x M!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was requested by someone on Wattpad<br/>Aoi x Ultimate Encourager!M!Reader<br/>Warning: This chapter has self harming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wandered through the halls of the school, a small smile on my face. How the hell am I so enthusiastic during this killing game you may ask. Well, I couldn’t tell you the answer. I guess I’m not happy, but The Ultimate Encourager has to stay positive.</p><p>While walking around, I heard small voices around the corner. I continue in the direction of the voices, trying to figure out who is talking. Come to learn, it’s Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina. </p><p>“I don’t know Makoto. I’ve always been pretty insecure about it.” Aoi says.</p><p>I can hear Makoto sigh. “Hina, I promise there’s nothing to be insecure about! You weigh a healthy amount.”</p><p>Wait, Aoi’s insecure about her weight? This is the first I’m hearing of this. Poor Hina. Maybe I could talk to her about it.</p><p>“Ehh, it doesn’t matter I guess. Not much I can do.” The Ultimate Swimmer let’s out a loud yawn. “I’m gonna head back to my room. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>I quickly get out of their range so they don’t know I was spying on them. Maybe my ultimate isn’t as useless as I thought. I made my way to Hina’s room after a while so I could talk to her about it all. It was pretty late so no one was around. </p><p>I knock on the door softly, hearing some quiet sobs on the other side? A minute later, a familiar voice calls. “Come in.”</p><p>I open the door slowly. I immediately see Aoi in the corner with a tear-stained face. “Hina! What happened?”</p><p>“I- I saw-” The poor girl stumbled over her words.</p><p>I calmly approached her. “Hina, you gotta tell me what’s up.”</p><p>“It’s- It’s Sakura.” She stuttered. “I saw her in the Chemistry Lab! She was covered in blood! I- I think she’s dead…”</p><p>My eyes widen at her response. I bolt out of the room and make my way to where Hina claimed to have seen Ogami. And sure enough, a bloody Sakura lied on the floor. I ran over to her, checking for some kind of pulse. But there was nothing.</p><p>Hagakure walked into the room at that time, screaming his lungs out. The horrible body discovery announcement played, confirming my fear. No, there’s no way this is real. Ogami was the strongest of us all. She was supposed to live. But here she was in the most vulnerable state anyone could ever be in.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>The whole courtroom burst into chatter after Naegi accused me of the crime. Everyone had seen me with Ogami beforehand, plus I was one of the first to find her body. Typical of them to not dig deeper.</p><p>“I’m not the killer.” I say blankly.</p><p>Kirigiri smiles softly, looking at Naegi. “He’s right. It’s not him.”</p><p>Naegi's expression just turned even more confused. “H-How? How did you even find the body?”</p><p>“Simple.” I respond, shrugging my shoulders. “Aoi told me.”</p><p>Hina looked up from the ground, our eyes locking. It took a moment, but the girl started crying. “It- It was me! I killed Sakura.” She burst out.</p><p>“Woah! For real?” Hagakure yells.</p><p>“I- I k-knew she w-was good for n-nothing!” Fukawa stuttered.</p><p>I just shake my head. “There’s no way you did it.”</p><p>“Y/N is right.” Naegi intervenes. “There were traces of blood coming from Ogami’s mouth. Because Fukawa and Hagakure said that the head injuries were caused by them, we can assume that was the fatal blow. Unless you forced her to drink a poison, it couldn’t possibly be you.”</p><p>“Why don’t you get it? I killed her!” The girl refutes.</p><p>“Stop embarrassing yourself.” Togami retorts. “It looks stupid.”</p><p>The trial went on for so much longer. Many different fingers were pointed, but it eventually landed on Ogami herself. So she killed herself then. What an interesting turn of events…</p><p>Everyone went back to their rooms, still in utter shocks about what happened with Alter Ego. Just when we thought Monokuma didn’t know. Though, I wasn’t ready for bed just yet. I needed to talk with Hina. I still don’t understand why she did what she did in the trial.</p><p>I knocked on the door, pressing an ear to it. “Hey Hina. Are you doing okay?”</p><p>“Umm, yeah! All good in here!” She yelled almost too enthusiastically. It made me pretty suspicious, so I decided to go in. We are pretty close, so I didn’t think she would care. But when I opened the door, I was met with a horrible sight.</p><p>Aoi was in the corner from before with a kitchen knife. There was blood dripping down her hand, cuts very visible.</p><p>“Hina!” I yelled and ran to her, smacking the knife away. After, I made my way into the bathroom and grabbed the medical supplies needed. I grabbed a towel, bandaged, some water, and peroxide. I made my way back to the girl. She had no emotion on her face.</p><p>I began the process of cleaning her hand up. I cleaned the wound with peroxide and water, soaked everything up, and finally bandaged it up. I sigh, moving the stuff to the side.</p><p>“Hina!” I immediately yell after. “What the hell were you thinking?! What would Ogami think?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Y/N…” She muttered. “It just…”</p><p>“You should’ve said something!” I shout once again.</p><p>She shakes her head. “I know…”</p><p>I finally realized that I was yelling. I calm myself down, taking a deep breath. I stand up, looking down at the swimmer.</p><p>“When you feel like it, come to my dorm. Let’s just say I have some words of encouragement.” I smile softly at her. She looks up with her own soft smile.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>The outside world is just as Enoshima said it would be. It’s in complete and utter chaos. Our best bet at staying safe would be The Future Foundation. We need to join them. So that’s what all seven of us decided to do. As we walked out of the school, we were met with the group. They took us to their headquarters and let us rest up in some rooms. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in!” I shout, sitting on my bed.</p><p>In comes Hina with a smile. “Hey Y/N.”</p><p>“Hina!” I say. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>The girl looks down, out of some kind of embarrassment maybe? A dark red blush is on her face. “Well… I’ve been thinking about this and well… I was wondering if you maybe wanted to start… oh I don’t know… going out?”</p><p>My eyes widen at her question. Wait, she feels the same way about me? Oh my god she does! This is amazing!</p><p>I stand up quickly, my eyes tearing up. I hug Hina tightly. “Of course I will Aoi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Bullies: Mikan x M!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by someone on Wattpad!<br/>Mean!Yandere!M!Reader<br/>Warning: This chapter has bullying and murder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N L/N walked through the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy, everyone cowering away from him. He smirked and continued walking. Nobody dared to disrupt him. I mean, the boy is The Ultimate Delinquent for a reason. The bat he carries just makes him 10x scarier to bystanders.</p><p>He swiftly made his way to the nurse’s office to pay a visit to his girlfriend before class. They were polar opposites. The Ultimate Nurse was kind and soft while Y/N was intimidating and scary. The relationship did benefit Mikan though. The bullying against her had died down ever since they announced their relationship. That doesn’t mean it had stopped though. Y/N would take every chance he can to hurt the girl’s bullies. But sometimes he couldn’t catch them.</p><p>Walking in the nurse’s office, the smell of bleach hit his nose. It became a familiar fragrance to the boy. </p><p>“Mikan?” The boy called. A few seconds later, the purple-haired girl rushes in from the back room.</p><p>A smile spreads across her face. “H-Hi Y/N. I t-thought you h-had cl-class.” She stuttered.</p><p>The boy just shrugs. “Decided to come see you before-hand. Wanted to make sure you’re all good.”</p><p>As the two continue to talk, Y/N notices little bruises on Mikan’s face and arms. The nurse was known for being clumsy and falling. Y/N shook it off, thinking it’s just a result of her clumsiness. </p><p>The bell interrupted the last bit of their conversation. “Well, I gotta go to class. I’ll see you later, alright?” The boy says. Mikan nods in response.</p><p>The two exchanged affection before Y/N made his way to the first-year classrooms. Before he could get very far though, he realized something.</p><p>“Dammit. Forgot my bat.” He mutters, turning around to go and retrieve it. When he reached the nurse’s office once again, he heard something strange. After quieting himself, he realized it was Mikan’s cries.</p><p>Pure rage fills the delinquents body as he grabs his bat and stomps into the back room. He’s met with the immediate sight of 5 bullies beating up Mikan relentlessly. One seemed to have noticed his entrance. “Uh oh…” He mumbles.</p><p>The whole group turns to see an anger-filled Y/N. “Bad choice guys.” He says. He winds up his bat, swinging full force at all five bullies. The boy begins hurting them relentlessly, loosing all control of himself. </p><p>“P-Please! Stop!” They cried. But before he could do no more harm to the boys, Mikan’s voice rang out.</p><p>“S-Stop! You’re k-k-killing them!” She yelled in her soft voice. Her face showed absolute terror. Her eyes were flooded with tears.</p><p>Y/N finally stopped, looking at what he had just done. All five bullies from before were on the floor, no longer moving. He soon realized what he did.</p><p>“Y/N…” Mikan stood up, bruises and cuts all over her. “You- you can’t keep d-doing this. I-I think we need to break u-up.”</p><p>Before the delinquent could respond or do anything, Mikan ran out in fear. It took a moment for the boy to process it all, but when he did, he threw the bat in anger. The frown on his face then turned into a sadistic smile.</p><p>“Oh Mikan. Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I’ll stop fighting for you.”</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>As the days passed, more and more people kept dying or disappearing. It started with the five Y/N killed, then more and more just kept following the trend. Mikan quickly noticed that only her bullies were going missing. She didn’t want to have to face the reality. The reality that Y/N is behind this all. But that was the sad reality.</p><p>The girl walked up to his house a week after the breakup. She knocked on the door softly. When nobody answered, she let herself in. “H-Hello? Y/N?” She called softly.</p><p>A small grunt could be heard from the backyard. The nurse decided to investigate. She slide the door open, not expecting what she saw.</p><p>Y/N was currently stabbing one of her many bullies to death.</p><p>“Y/N!” The girl yelled. The boy’s eyes go wide before he faces her.</p><p>He sighs. “Mikan, why are you here?”</p><p>“Wh-What are you…”</p><p>“Oh this?” He asks, gesturing towards the body. “This is revenge Mikan.”</p><p>Mikan shook her head vicariously, running towards the front door to leave. Y/N grabbed tight hold of her wrist before she could leave. “It’s because of them we broke up. I needed my revenge. And I can’t have you telling anyone precious.” He muttered. That’s the last thing Mikan heard before being knocked out.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Y/N kept the girl to himself for weeks. She was treated as though she was never kidnapped. It was like she was a house guest. The girl would always beg for him to let her go, swearing she would never tell anyone. But the delinquent always shut her down. She was never let outside despite always wanting to go. Y/N didn’t need her getting away.</p><p>“Oh Mikan…” The boy chirped, entering the girl’s room. He was met with the scene of Mikan hugging her knees to her chest. She was in the corner of her room, crying silently. In all actuality, it hurt the boy to see her like this. He knew exactly what The Ultimate Nurse wanted. </p><p>He sighed, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. “Mikan, I can see I’m hurting you. That was never my intention. I’m sorry.” He mutters.</p><p>The girl’s eyes widen. “W-What?”</p><p>“You… You promised to never tell anyone what I did. I trust you, so I’m letting you go. Thank you… Thank you for being an amazing relationship.” He smiled. Mikan couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The boy helped her get up, guiding her to the front door. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek before opening the front door. Mikan took in a breath of fresh air, walking away from her prison. Y/N watched sadly as the love of his life slipped from his grasp.</p><p>The boy went to school the next day as if nothing happened. Mikan didn’t return to that school, not wanting to face the boy again. She moved to a complete other state, doing her best to avoid bullies as is. And even though the two continued on with their normal lives, they’ll never forget the small period that changed them for the good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Not a Tool: Peko x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you like this one! I would marry Peko if I could haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two little girls ran away from the mansion, their cheers pretty loud. Peko and Y/N would do this a lot without getting caught, so they knew it wouldn’t be a problem for them. The girls just really wanted to play in the snow.</p><p>“Peko! Let’s make a snowman!” 7 year old Y/N shouted.</p><p>Peko gave the girl a huge grin and began constructing the snowman with her best friend. They were having so much fun, but didn’t notice the time. After about 3 hours, Y/N’s dad finally realized that Peko wasn’t at her training.</p><p>The enraged man came outside to see the girls. He cleared his throat. “Of course you two would be slacking off.”</p><p>Peko’s eyes immediately widened as she turned around. She was going to say something but got cut off. “Y/N, I’m very disappointed. You should not be distracting Peko from her training. Go back inside now.”</p><p>The little girl’s expression saddened as she walked towards the house. She took one last longing look at Peko before disappearing. Her brother tried to ask what happened, but she just ignored him. </p><p>Peko disappeared for 2 weeks after that. Every time Y/N would ask where she went, her dad would brush her off. Little did she know, that was the beginning of Peko’s brainwashing.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Y/N sat with a sad expression on her face, bored out of her mind. Normally in class, she would talk to Peko or pass notes. But once again, the girl disappeared. She’s been gone for a month this time. Way longer than usual. And when she comes back, she always ignores the girl. It confused her!</p><p>The bell finally rang, signalling lunch. Mahiru Koizumi joined the girl and the two walked to the cafeteria. They sat with their friends like always. It was always the same thing for Y/N when Peko wasn’t there. She missed her best friend in all honesty.</p><p>“Y/N! Are you listening?!” Kazuichi yelled in her face. The girl snapped out of her trance.</p><p>“S-Sorry. Just thinking. What’s up Kaz?”</p><p>He groans. “How do you think I should ask out Miss Sonia?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes playfully. “Please. We both know it’s Gundham you’re after, not Sonia.”</p><p>Both boys blush madly as Y/N smirks at her achievement. The rest of the table just laughs. “O-Oh yeah..?” Kazuichi stutters over his words. “Well, what about y-you and Peko? We all see the way you look at her!”</p><p>“Shut up bubblegum.” The girl snaps. “She’s my best friend. Nothing more.”</p><p>“Jesus, okay!” The mechanic responds, throwing his hands up. Everyone goes back to their original conversations. Y/N talks with Fuyuhiko for a while, discussing stuff about the clan. </p><p>“Hello everyone.” A monotone voice announced. A voice Y/N knew very well. She stood up, coming face to face with her friend.</p><p>“Peko!” She yelled, hugging the girl. Peko hesitantly hugged back, but it was stiff. “Where have you been?”</p><p>“Nowhere.” She said bluntly. Y/N pulled away from their one sided hug. Peko was avoiding her gaze. “We need to speak.”</p><p>Peko began dragging the girl into an empty classroom. The two were silent as they got in. Y/N was confused while Peko just found the situation awkward.</p><p>“So listen.” Peko said to break the silence. “We can’t be friends anymore.”</p><p>This shocked Y/N. “W-What? Peko, that-”</p><p>“Don’t make this difficult.”</p><p>The girl crossed her arms. “No, I will make this difficult. We’ve been friends for as long as I can remember. You can’t suddenly drop this!”</p><p>Peko didn’t respond. She suddenly found the ground more interesting. “Y/N, I’m not your friend. I’m a tool for you and Young Master.”</p><p>“God dammit Peko, stop!” Y/N cried. “I’ve said it so many times! You aren’t a tool. You’re my best friend.”</p><p>“Not anymore Y/N. Now leave me alone.”</p><p>As The Ultimate Swordswoman left the room, Y/N couldn’t help but cry. No, sob at the loss of her best friend. Peko was also really upset at what Mr. Kuzuryuu made her do. She didn’t want to hurt Y/N like that. But he threatened to send her away so she could protect Fuyuhiko. So she did as she was told, like a tool. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Fuyuhiko knocked softly at his sister’s door. “Hey… Y/N… How are you doing in there?”</p><p>“Go away Fuyuhiko!” She yelled. </p><p>The boy groaned in frustration. He finally decided to talk to Peko about what happened and get the two to talk again. He knew that the girls really liked each other. He couldn’t just see their relationship going to waste like that. It made no sense.</p><p>Fuyuhiko made his way to Peko’s training room, not even bothering to knock. “Peko. We need to talk.”</p><p>The swordswoman stopped training to face the boy. “What is it Young Master?”</p><p>“You need to make up with Y/N. She’s been in her room for days because of this.”</p><p>“I can’t. I’m nothing more than a tool. I can’t be her friend.” Peko responds.</p><p>Fuyuhiko groaned in response, gripping Peko’s shoulders tightly. “I’ve seen the way you look at her. Don’t mess with me on that. You have a crush on her and we both know it. So go make up with her right now.”</p><p>The comment made Peko’s face extremely red. At this point, there was no way she could deny it. Y/N was overly kind and welcoming to her no matter how cold she was. The feelings only grew when Peko was sent away. </p><p>Peko regained her composure. “Fine. I’ll go talk to her.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko nodded in satisfaction, leading her to Y/N’s room. He once again knocked. “Y/N. Peko wants to talk.”</p><p>The two could hear some shuffling from the other side of the door. After a minute, Y/N opened the door with a tired expression. She gestures for Peko to come in.</p><p>“Thanks.” She mumbles. The girls enter the room and sit down next to each other on Y/N’s bed. </p><p>“So why did you want to talk?”</p><p>Peko sighs, turning to face Y/N. “Well, I shouldn’t have… said what I said…”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Y/N questions, crooking an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well…” Peko trails off, a blush spreading across her face. “It’s… errr… it’s really hard to…” The girl mentally scolded herself for not being able to say how she feels.</p><p>“Peko, if you need to say something, you can say it. I won’t hate you or anything.” She reassures.</p><p>This was weird for Peko. She hadn’t felt feelings like this ever since her first time getting sent away. She was taught to shut them down. So why the hell were they all suddenly resurfacing?</p><p>The swordswoman took a deep breath, deciding to take a leap of faith. She leaned forward towards Y/N. The two make eye contact before Peko’s lips meet Y/N’s. The girl was caught off guard, but kissed her back nonetheless.</p><p>The silver-haired friend broke away, an unreadable expression on her face. She didn’t know what to say. And with that, Peko ran out of the room in embarrassment.</p><p>Y/N smiled widely at the events. She stood up, leaving her room. “Peko! Wait!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>